Mind Games
by AssasiniaTheHollowPrincess
Summary: What happens when the almighty Mike Chilton falls back into the ranks of a cadet? But more importantly what happens when he forgets who he was and why he was there?
1. Chapter 1 - What's just happened?

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do NOT own Motorcity or characters, they belong to Titmouse copyright Disney_

_Hi, my first fanfic since I joined here; little nervous about it. Hope you all enjoy it._

_Quick note: Chapter updates do not have a fixed date, so please bare with me on it. I'll try to update it as much as I can._

* * *

_**What's just happened?**_

_**Underground Tunnels**_

"You guys go on ahead, I'll keep these Kane bots off your tail!" Mike instructed.

"You sure about that, man? These bots are getting harder and harder to shake!" Dutch inquired.

"Guys, Kane wants me; he sees me separated from the group then he sees me weak. You guys will go on ahead and set up a defence perimeter around Motorcity." Mike instructed. "...Just in case I can't shake all of them." He smiled at his teammates.

"No way, man! That's far too risky!" Chuck whined over the intercom from Blond Thunder. Calmly Mike rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys, what other choice do we have? Let them follow us to Motorcity and find our HQ?" Julie inquired as she sent out copies of her own car to entertain the robots. "Besides Mike knows the roads down here like the back of his hand; the robots won't stand a chance of keeping up."

"Yeah, but you know who'd be harder to keep up with? TEXAS!" Texas yelled to everyone.

"Which is exactly why we need your fire power at home, buddy." Mike spoke comfortingly.

"Alright, ladies; let's see who can keep up with the one and only, TEXAS!" He screamed again as he planted his foot on his acceleration.

"Dutch set out a smoke screen to cover you guys." Mike instructed as he slammed down on the brakes and turned around, speeding off in the direction he just came through. "Julie, set up a handful of copies of Mutt and take some robots down dead end tunnels. Chuck and Dutch; cover Julie. Texas, you go home and tell Jacob to set up the back-up perimeter by taking the side entrance." Looking in his back mirror, Mike turned off his intercom with a worried look, then smiled as he drove towards a narrow alley. Pushing multiple buttons on his dashboard and a quick flick of his steering wheel, the car flipped onto its side in mid air, continuously spinning at 360 degrees.

Landing with a decent opening, Mike pulled away from the consecutive explosions behind him. "Woah, nice side winder, Mikey!" Chuck grinned. Looking across the distance, Mike saw the blond haired boy waving.

"Learners have both hands on the wheel, Chuckles." Mike retorted and watched as he gripped the wheel again. "And they also watch their _own_ road..." He smiled as Chuck sped off ahead to catch up with the others.

"Mike, we've got a problem; one of the bots bailed out on the hologram and I can't find it anywhere." Julie spoke up.

"Just get to Motorcity and get the defences up; I'll deal with the rest." Mike instructed as he turned off, heading further away from their home and into the bowel of the underground. Looking at the icons on the screen he watched as they heeded his instructions.

"Yo Mike, Texas here! Jacob's set up the defences." Texas's voice boomed through the speaker.

"Good, now when every-one gets back, tell them to cover every main gate from a blind-spot; we can't have those robots shooting lasers and hitting our cars."

"Got it, Texas over and out, ka-chaw!" Mike pleasantly rolled his eyes with a small giggle and glanced in the rear view. Slamming his brakes when there wasn't anything behind him.

"Where are you?" He whispered to himself.

"MIKE GET OUT OF THERE!" Multiple voices shouted as his car was encase with red dots. Hitting the gas a little late, the back end of Mutt spun out of control.

"Where the heck did they come from?!" He yelped as the green car began to swing violently, and the engines' heating gauge began to rapidly rise. "That's not good." Mike murmured attempting to unfasten his seatbelt only for it to be jammed as his car crashed into a building.

"MIKE?!" Chucks voice echoed, followed by Julies' until the intercom gave out and Mutt's interior was red and the building above was crumbling. A large explosion, whipped at the broken structure, causing it to cave on top of Mike and his vehicle.

_**Kane Co Tower**_

_**Kane's Main Office**_

A sadistic grin crossed his face from under her moustache. "Send out the elites to search the remains." Kane spoke solemnly as he watched the smoke fill the screens. "If Chilton's alive; I don't want the Burners getting there first." He watched from his chair as the group began to headed out of the station. "I've got you now, Chilton." He purred, cracking his knuckles, before something behind him shattered. "TOOLEY!"

_**Outside Motorcity**_

"MIKE!" Dutch yelled, spinning his car around. Both Julie and Chuck following his lead as they sped across town. "Texas; Jacob! Mike is down! I repeat; Mike is down! Have medication on standby, Julie; Chuck and I are on our way to get him!"

The explosion wasn't subtle you could see it from the far side of Motorcity, and with the Burners zooming through all the shortcuts and even places that were no longer a road; every-one could feel it that something bad had happened to someone important in their settlement. Skidding to a halt the Burners scrambled from their cars to search the area, only to find the area had been mostly cleared, and their lay a destroyed Mutt. Dashing over the broken bricks, the three ripped off Mutt's door to find no sign of Mike.

Continuing their search they found nothing, and had already contacted Jacob to give Mutt a tow back to headquarters. "Hey guys..." Dutch spoke up. Looking away from their designated search places. Chuck and Julie ran over to his position. "I think Mike's been kidnapped..." He frowned as heavy foot prints lay in the ground, leading to and from a large imprinted square. Amongst the confusion were two weak lines that had only barely made it through the dirt.

"It's Kane's elite soldiers." Chuck spoke up, "But who knows where they've taken him!" biting on his finger nails, his knees began to knock together.

"Relax." Julie spoke up after taking a deep breath. "Look, I'll go up top and search around for Mike; if he's up there; me and Claire will bring him down back to safety. I promise nothing will happen to Mike. But, on the off chance that he's not; try and rally as many people as you can to search for Mike." Julie instructed as she sternly walked back into the car. "And be careful!"

"You to Jules." Dutch replied as the boys watched the yellow racer speed off down a tunnel.

_**Detroit Deluxe**_

_**Prison Cell**_

"Well, well, well; if it isn't Mr Chilton, all scratched up like the dog you are." Kane's voice loomed as Mike opened his eyes to a bright room.

"Who are you?" He inquired groggily. "Where am I? What is this place?" Shifting his head around slowly as it ached, he blinked, adjusting his eyes, before looking up at the man before him.

"You seem confused cadet."

"Cadet?" Mike repeated. "Like... a rank for a soldier?"

"What's the matter Chilton; you aren't yourself today." Kane, folded his arms firmly, scowling down at the boy.

"Who's ...'Chilton'?" Mike inquired, unknown to his own identity. Looking down at the brunette young man, Kane tipped his head to the side.

"Tooley, call in a paramedic..." Kane requested, barely turning his head as he kept an eye on the Burner.

_**Underground Tunnels**_

_**Towards Deluxe**_

"Girl, where are you!" Claire called down her own intercom. "They brought Mike back here and took him to your dad!"

"WHAT?!" Julie squeaked. "Oh no, there's no telling what could happen to him!" Biting her lip, Julie pressed harder on the accelerator.

"You're telling me! He was just letting them drag him! He was conscious and they just dragged him! He didn't even put up one bit of a fight!"

"That doesn't sound like Mike... but he was in a rather big explosion."

"Maybe so, but he was looking at Deluxe so strangely, like he didn't recognise it!" Claire sighed.

"Thanks Claire, I'll tell the boys." Julie sighed and opened communications to the other available Burners. "Good news, Mike is alive. Bad news, he's in Deluxe... worse news; he's not coping too good. But Kane knows Mike is there in Deluxe, so keep all perimeters on lockdown until I report back with Mike and Claire." Julie instructed, hoping that they would heed _her_ instructions in substitute for Mikes.

_**Detroit Deluxe**_

_**Prison: Nurse' office**_

"Well, his brain isn't completely fried, but he's not all quite there..." A female spoke, as she did a fair inspection on the male. "It seems Mr Chilton is suffering from partial amnesia; he doesn't recall anything about the Burners, not even the vehicles they drive let alone their headquarters. He does remember being a cadet to a degree; even though his timing about it is misplaced. He's saying that it was only two weeks ago that he was getting ready in his room before heading off to inspection." The medic sighed, looking back at the young lad. "So anything about Motorcity is a blank to him, he is sometimes partially jittery and involuntary of some actions, but that's as much as I can get out of him."

"So, what about Deluxe?"

"Another blank; he doesn't know about Deluxe, he still knows his A B C's and his physical seems fine. So he can either be an ally or a threat depending on how you treat him. Unfortunately; he still knows right from wrong in basic instances."

"Good as I'm going to get with him. How is his learning?"

"Difficult to recognise apparently familiar things, new things are like teaching a child again, and one that isn't paying too much attention." The woman sighed, brushing back her hair. "If you want, I'll keep up with him every couple of days to a week, to see if he's progressing in any positive or negative way."

"That'd be useful." Kane nodded, allowing the woman to leave. "So son, what's your name?"

"My name?" Mike inquired. "Um... Chilton, I think. That seems to be what every-one's calling me."

"Good lad. Do you know your first name?"

"No, I don't." He sighed, looking at the ground seemingly lost.

"It's Mike."

"Mike?"

"Yes, now tell me Mike; do you know how to throw a punch?" Kane inquired and watched as the young man shook his head.

"I don't understand." Mike squinted before holding and rubbing his head in slight agony.

"What's the matter, cadet?"

"Just my head... sir?" Mike groaned, before backing against the wall to hold his weight. He felt something was off in that sentence, but for the moment – he couldn't place it. And he didn't expect to any time soon.

_**Claire's Pod**_

"Well according to these files that I've hacked, Mike is suffering from amnesia." Julie sighed as she stood in Claire's pod.

"Considering he was sort of blown up and crushed to pieces – amnesia doesn't sound as bad as dead." Claire spoke calmly. "So all we really got to do is, find him, get to Motorcity and rejog his memory."

"It's not that simple. Amnesia isn't a case of over night cough. It'll take time to mend him. But the worst part is; the building he's in, isn't holding him any more and there are way too many buildings he could be in!"

"So your boys can hold down the fort, while you and I will scout around and look for Mike." Claire stated calmly, placing a hand on her hip. "So, let's think about this logically. Mike has amnesia, so I highly doubt Kane would want him out of his sight for a long time – y'know to keep away from all the cars and your underground paradise of race tracks, you know the whole Motorcity craze." She shrugged.

"But then that makes it even harder for us to get Mike out. If my dad reprograms Mike into a real elite soldier without caring for civilians, then Motorcity will be pretty much doomed." Julie sighed, pacing over the white floor.

"Girl, you need to chill, alright? If we can just distract Kane long enough with something of important – yet trivial, then we can steal Mike away and speed on home to Motorcity. Easy!" Claire beamed.

"Not so simple, Claire. Name one thing that could distract Kane from Mike; those two have history... I don't know what that is but... well something to do with Kane can surely mark a person." Julie shrugged.

"Can't you pull of another Daddy-Daughter day?"

"Too soon, besides he'd think I'm in that age group where I want to be alone." Julie sighed. "But, I'm sure I could work something else whilst looking for Mike."

"Or you know, you could have 'the talk' with yo daddy..." Claire smiled folding her arms.

"No, no, no! I already know enough about the birds and the bees to not need '_that'_ talk from him!" Julie blushed and turned away, marching quickly to the window.

"But come on, Jules! We need him distracted!"

"But then that leaves you to figure everything else out!" She retorted. "How will you get passed the guards?"

"Easy, fire alarm."

"Then the whole building would evacuate then you'd be caught on camera sneaking Mike out, if the guards don't supervise him!" Julie retorted and sat on the floor. "I can't let you get caught, otherwise I won't be allowed to see you again." Walking up behind her, Claire embraced her softly.

"I'm sure the guys can handle the bots, the real trick is Mike. We get him to be a Burner, with some home remedies then we got us _**our**_ Chilton." Claire beamed.

"Home remedies?" Julie inquired.

"Almond paste and Rosemary tea! My dad took a blow to the head when I was small and my mom gave him these and a few weeks or so later, good as new! It helps strengthen the mind. Besides I'm sure Mike's memories aren't lost, just hidden in his subconscious." Claire shrugged.

Julie turned to look at the approaching building that was her home. "You sure he wouldn't have forgotten me or the Burners completely?" Julies inquired as she played with a piece of hair.

"It's probably not even amnesia, he's probably just a little knocked back and went into a bit of shock; and his brain denying accessibility for the sake of his health. I mean, let's face it. Blown up; buried and delivered to the bad guy? Not the best of circumstances. He'll probably remember everything when he sees a friendly face, and if that doesn't work a tour around Motorcity definitely will." Claire beamed. "Now come on it's been a long day; you need your rest, if you need help the Burners know how to contact you."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Julie smiled.

"Of course I am!" Claire boasted. "Now come on, get a good nights' sleep and then you'll be refreshed and ready to take on the day and save Mike!" Julie giggled at her friends' remark and stood by the exit.

_**Motorcity**_

"Well, it's after dark up there, no way would Kane be sending his nasty bots down here at this hour." Dutch yawned, "Man, what a day." He sighed as he pulled away from the blind-spot and headed calmly to the garage.

"I know what you mean... Texas could use a little shut eye." He spoke calmly, giving out to the contagious yawn.

"I just hope Mike's alright." Chuck sighed, leaning back into his seat as he steered through the streets.

"Relax, you kids are over reacting. Mike's got Julie and Claire up there if he needs back up at least we've got him covered. Our main priority – as always; _courtesy of Mike_ – is to protect Motorcity. No ifs; no buts, now you three get to bed, you'll need your energy in case an early attack." Jacob soothed.

_Next morning_

_**Detroit Deluxe**_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-_ Hitting down on her alarm, Julie lazily rolled out of bed with a groggy sigh. "Goooooooood Morning Deluxe! As usual the weather is perfect and the sky is clear, its perfect weather for a fabulous day. Top news this morning; Mike Chilton, of the Motorcity Burners, has been captured and rehabilitated! Yes, Kane Co has worked their magic once more; turning this delinquent into a model citizen."

"Mike?" Julie whispered as she sat beside the radio, holding her knees to her chest.

"Julie, are you awake?" A voice came from her bedroom door.

"Yeah, dad!" She called through as she lifted herself from the floor. "Doors' open, come on in." Walking through Abraham smiled down at his daughter.

"Did you here the big news already? We caught MIKE CHILTON!" He cackled as he squeezed her into a hug.

"Yeah, and rehabilitated him... already? Wow that's, uh, quite a feat dad." Julie smiled.

"Finally, the Burners won't be any more of a problem and we can finally wipe out Motorcity!" Kane exclaimed with joy. "Speaking of which. Julie; just as a test, you'll be going down to overlook the operation." He smiled as he looked down at his daughter.

"Don't you think that's a bit big of a responsibility?" Julie inquired.

"Not at all. It lets me see that if anything goes wrong; that you can think on your feet and get everything back on track and on schedule."

"But, dad ...what, what if something happens: something that I won't be able to solve or fix? What if the Burners get in the way? What if they fight back?" She sighed as her voice grew weaker and weaker.

"Don't worry sweetie, you won't be alone. I'm only a call away, and you'll have a body guard." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Tell you what, I'll select my top ten men and you can choose as many as you want that will make you comfortable. How does that sound?"

"Great." She smiled awkwardly, "Fantastic even..." she chuckled as he hugged her.

"Perfect. Swing by my office at lunch. Tooley will escort you to the barracks; bring a friend if you want to help select." Kane proposed as he kissed her forehead and began to leave. "I'll leave you to get ready and make arrangements." He smiled proudly as he left her room.

Dawdling over to her dresser, she removed her pyjama's and into her casual Kane Co gear before heading into a typical morning routine.

_**Motorcity**_

_**Burners' Garage**_

"Is it me or does any-one else feel this day is going to be funky?" Dutch inquired as he sat at the bar stool in the garage.

"Or, y'know, it could be Jacob's breakfast, and he's made extra." Chuck spoke grimly.

"I don't know what you two sissies are talking about, but Texas is hungry!"

"Glad you feel that way, kiddo. Since Mike and Julie aren't here; we can share out the leftovers between us. It could be a big day, so it's best to be prepared for anything Kane Co could throw at us." Jacob beamed as he dished out breakfast between himself and the remaining Burners.

After a very unappealing breakfast Dutch and Chuck headed down to the cars, seeing how to modify them efficiently. Texas and Jacob, just sat talking; by which it was Texas bragging how he could kick Kane's butt and Jacob continuously trying to butt-in but never succeeding.

_**Detroit Deluxe**_

_**Claire's Pod**_

"So you're going to be in charge of destroying something you've been trying to protect?" Claire inquired. "Girl, that is messed up!"

"Worst part is, I'm going to have some-one over my shoulder so I won't be able to contact the Burners to warn them of what I might have to send. I can't disappoint my dad because he'll come down and take over. But I can't show my face to the Burners if I try destroying them!" Julie sighed.

"Maybe you could patch me into the network and I can relay the info to the Burners?" Claire opted.

"Sounds good, but my dad will be monitoring me on all frequencies – just to make sure the Burners can't block our contact should I need his help. And if I don't ask when going down, no doubt some stuck up elite soldier would!" Julie heaved.

"Well, then just pick one that's all brawn and no brains!" Claire beamed.

"Well, I'm allowed to take you with me to pick out my bodyguard; the fewer the better."

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go pick us a brainless, scrawny bodyguard!" Claire grinned as she jumped up and down on the spot.

_**Kane Co**_

"Uh, Mr Kane. Are you sure it's safe enough for Julie to go down there by herself? What if she needs back-up?" Tooley inquired.

"Tooley, I'm not sending her down there vulnerable. I've picked out my top ten, smartest; strongest; fastest – most elite soldiers ever trained here at Kane Co. All Julie has to do is pick as many as she's comfortable with. And by using that number; I'll be able to see how confident she is. Confidence is good in making the tough choices, Tooley. But just in case, I've already picked some-one out to watch over her; only if she's overly confident in her choice." Kane sighed whilst looking out the window, then at the clock on the wall.

"But what about the Burners, Mr Kane?"

"They're useless without Chilton to help them. Chilton is their one and only trump card, without him; they've no leg to stand on." Kane beamed.

"But, if they don't have legs, how do they drive cars?"

"It's just a phrase Tooley." He sighed rolling his eyes. "I'm heading down to the barracks, escort Julie and her companion – should she have one – to meet me in the basement facility. Room 2-2-4." Kane instructed as he left the room.

_**Burners Garage**_

"Well that's Whiptail modified, wanna start on Blond Thunder?" Dutch inquired calmly.

"BOOM!" Texas yelped, "What do you think?" practically shoving a piece of paper in their faces, the two sighed.

"Texas, why do you want a super-charged-laser canon on the hood of your car? You won't be able to _see_ anything! And it'll slow you down!" Chuck heaved.

"Because, it will look AWESOME!" Texas shouted as he pulled a pose, as if to emphasise his point.

"You know what, we'll think about it, alright man? See if we can modify it to be more... uh... we'll see if we can 'Texas-ify it'." Dutch grinned hopelessly as he watched Texas dance happily. "Come on Chuck, we'd better get a move on." Cautiously Chuck followed Dutch's leave towards his car, popping the hood, he; Dutch and R.O.T.H set to work.

_**Kane Co**_

"Hey Tooley." Claire spoke up. "Where's Mr Kane?" She inquired with Julie in tow.

"Is it just you two?" He asked calmly.

"Yep." Julie replied sharply with a smile.

"Okie-Dokie, right this way." Tooley beamed as he walked out the office, leading the girls to the elevator before pushing a button; he spent five minutes looking for. Both Julie and Claire waiting with a frown as the elevator descended, Tooley, on the other hand, never stopped smiling. "So, it must be pretty exciting going down to Motorcity to get to destroy stuff!"

"Oh yeah, it's giving me Goosebumps." Julie smirked, trying to make light of her situation, before looking at Claire for help.

"So, uh, how far down are we going? Julie was told to meet at Mr Kane's office."

"Oh, pfft, that was for me to escort you to the basement so you could meet Mr Kane's top ten most elite, smartest, strongest and fastest soldiers! His words too!" Tooley smiled.

"Really? Then why aren't you in those ranks?"

"Oh, he-he-he! I'm no soldier, I'm Mr Kane's right hand man!" Finally a light bell sounded and the doors opened. "Alright ladies, now we're going to room 4-4-2 or was it 2-4-4? Or was it 3-3-9?" He murmured as he walked out.

"We'll just walk down the corridor, it's mostly got huge glass windows. Maybe we could find Mr Kane in one of them?" Claire sighed and took the lead, with Julie and Tooley in tow.

Pacing themselves the trio walked down the corridor, "Ooh, now I remember it was room, 2-2-4!" He giggled as the girls headed down a corridor.

After about fifteen minutes of mindless wandering the three finally made it to the room. "Julie, you made it." Kane beamed, "Hello Claire. Tooley; what took you so long?!"

"Tooley forgot what room we were in." Julie spoke plainly before giving the ten a quick glance, already none of them looked like they'd give her an easy time.

"Go on have a browse." Kane smiled and gestured her to walk up the stairs. Doing as basically instructed, she and Claire climbed up the steps and slowly walked in front of each soldier, each looking serious as they loomed over the girls. Both in height and their muscles shown clean through their uniform. Just when all hope was lost, a familiar face had risen at the end, the figure still loomed but he was lean and slender, no outrageous muscles to bump into; or be freaked out at.

"Mike?" Julie whispered to herself before looking back at her father, then the other soldiers. Breathing slowly, Julie turned to look at the brunette. "Name and rank." Julie voiced strictly, her voice music to her fathers' ears.

"Corporal Mike Chilton, ma'am." Mike responded robotically, like the others; he held his arms behind his back.

"Tell me, Chilton; what would you do to defend Deluxe?"

"Forever wage battle against its enemies, ma'am." Rolling her eyes, Claire moved away; giving all the others a once-over before inquiring to her own questions.

Slightly impressed with the answer, Julie blinked a couple times before smirking. "Do you like quoting the oath of Deluxe, Corporal?" Julie smirked folding her arms over her chest.

"I've sworn to the oath, ma'am. And I'll defend Deluxe with my life." Mike spoke once more, sternness in his voice.

"Should a mishap happen, how would you handle the situation?" Julie inquired.

"I'd make sure everything continued going to plan while I dealt with the problem, ma'am."

"Jules, a word." Claire whispered, pulling her away from the ex-Burner and away from her father's hearing. "I'd say Mike's the best bet to go with, for multiple reasons. The biggest one in my opinion; the others would snap you like a twig and rat you out in a heartbeat." Claire murmured, holding on to her friends' arm.

"But I'd rather have some stranger hurt me than Mike!" Julie whispered back with a sad face.

"Well, while you were talking to Mike, I was able to get a little info on the others! Jules think about the spacing in the ship! At least Mike seems to still be a gentleman and able to respect a lady. The others would just shoulder barge you out of the way!"

"But if they hurt me, I could get them into trouble and Motorcity would have one less problem."

"Choosing Mike now would be nine less problems!" Claire insisted.

"I know, I know. But... being so close to some-one who won't act like himself?" Julie muttered. "It wouldn't feel right, I wouldn't be able to do anything right."

"But, spending time with Mike might get him to remember." Claire whispered violently. "Remember Motorcity, remember the Burners, remember Mutt... remember _you_." Claire pouted causing the other to sigh with a smile. "Besides, it's better we have him with us instead of looking all over Deluxe to where the soldiers sleep. And trying to kidnap some-one like Mike, would end up with hurting butts and being grounded until we die."

"What the hay, it's worth the risk... especially compared to the thugs called 'elite' soldiers." Julie giggled quietly as they walked over to Kane and Tooley.

"Have you ladies made your decision?" Kane inquired.

"Yes we have." Julie sighed, giving them all one last glance. "We choose Mr Chilton."

"Chilton?" Kane repeated.

"Yes... Is there a problem with that?" Julie asked, raising a hidden brow.

"No, I'm putting this down to you. But, just the one?" Kane looked down at her, unknowing what to say.

"Well if he could terrorise Deluxe as much as you say; Motorcity would be on its knees in seconds." Julie smiled.

"Wise choice, however to make sure that you won't be uncomfortable in the pod together. He is to be assigned to you at all times and should be close by – just in case." Kane sighed placing a hand on Julies' shoulder. "Are you completely sure with this choice?"

"Got to have the stomach to make tough choices sometimes. I'd say to take this as practice." Julie smirked. "Alright, every-one but Mr Chilton is dismissed!" Julie called out as she turned to face the soldiers, watching as they all exited, apart from the one who was like a statue. "You really have rehabilitated him, huh?" Julie questioned quietly.

"The perfect citizen and soldier." Kane whispered in his daughters' ear. "Chilton!" He called when straightening up. "Front and centre!" The four watched as Mike walked towards them, saluting them upon his arrival. "At ease, soldier." Kane smiled almost proudly. "Chilton, your task is to guard and protect 'this' young woman, and to meet her commands – at _**all**_ costs." Kane spoke, gesturing to Julie.

"Yes, sir." Mike responded.

"You will also be accompanying her to Motorcity in a week's time with my armada, I don't need to tell you that no harm should come to her."

"Understood, sir."

"Good man, Chilton. Julie." Kane turned to look at the girl. "He's under your command, and no silly business, young lady."

"I promise." Julie smiled placing on hand on her heart and another by her shoulder.

"You will also be responsible for over looking the preparations for the attack."

"I understand."

"And you will contact me if anything goes wrong?"

"Only if I can't fix it." Julie responded. Seemingly satisfied with the answer, Kane smirked before turning around to leave. "You can stop standing so firmly now, it's sort of freaking my out." Julie spoke calmly, glancing at Mike, dropping her arms by her side.

"How else am I supposed to stand?" Mike inquired, sounding genuinely confused.

"Well, you could put your hands in your pockets, have them hang by your side; you know, relaxed." Julie shrugged.

"Well now that all this bodyguard stuff has been dealt with, how about we get some lunch?" Claire spoke up, hooking into Julie's arm. "I'm starving!" She beamed.

"Fair enough." Julie giggled. "Your place or mine?"

"Yours; that way, 'Mr Chilton' can get to know his temporary surroundings." Claire beamed as she pulled Julie from the room, Mike following the two at a steady pace.

_**Julie's Home**_

"Well here we are, it's not much – but it's home, I suppose." Julie shrugged as the three walked into the apartment.

"I'm still having a hard time believing that you've a whole _**two**_ floors to yourself! I've only got my pod!" Claire sighed as she spun around the living room. "Well, my bedroom too but that's about it!"

"Not like there's much to do but sit around and wait for something to happen." Julie sighed as she walked over to the large sofa. Turning to look over, she saw Mike still standing at the door. "Don't tell me you're just going to stand there all day, take a seat, cowboy." Julie smiled patting the place next to her. "Your feet must be burning from all that walking!"

"I'm just scoping the area, ma'am." Mike spoke emotionlessly.

"You are human aren't you?" Julie inquired.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Please don't call me that. 'Julie' is fine." She smirked.

"Hey, Julie." Claire called, "Where's the kitchen in this place?" twirling around seemingly baffled, Claire ended up looking at her friend.

"Oh, right; I guess I should give you guys the grand tour, huh?" Julie giggled, standing up from the sofa and walked off to the room on the far left. "This is the dinning room." Julie sighed.

"A table with _twelve_ chairs?" Claire inquired before glancing at Julie.

"Never really used as family time, so you know; I mostly sit alone." Julies sighed her gaze turning to the floor momentarily, "Through here..." she continued and moved on to another left. "Is the ridiculously large kitchen, stocked with a ridiculous amount of food, for a ridiculous amount of people..." Leaving once more, she pushed through the double doors leading back into the dinning room. "On the second left is a bathroom." Julie heaved and walked back into the living room. "Through there is my room and my personal bathroom. However it is also the only other way to the guest room. And said guest room is connected to the bathroom shown previously." She huffed before walking through the doors into her bedroom then opened the spare room. Upstairs is dad's space, I'm not really allowed up there... And that's all from the tour I suppose... so who's hungry?" Julie smiled as she walked back through to the kitchen.

"Um Jules, are you alright?" Claire inquired as she moved to her friends' side.

"Fine. Why do you ask?" She smirked at the raven haired female as they moved through the large apartment.

"I dunno, it just seems so big and lonely in here. I mean your dad is always at work, and there's nothing much to do..."

"Come on, I find ways to entertain myself." Julie shrugged calmly. "Besides, I've got you!" Claire beamed as the two hugged and giggled, Mike cautiously watched from a distance, unknown what to make of his situation. Baby sitting some intern? Let a lone an intern that would take over Motorcity? What connection did she have with Kane? "Hey, you alright over there?" Julie spoke up, waking the soldier from his daze.

"Yes ma'am." He responded.

"Julie..." She sighed, folding her arms softly over her chest.

"Sorry... Julie?" Mike spoke again, this time sounding unsure.

She smiled in return as she walked into the kitchen, "Did you bring the stuff?" Julie inquired, as she walked up to her best friend.

"Yep, Rosemary tea and Almond paste. Made freshly this morning and been refrigerated." Claire replied with a smile. "We should also let him watch security feeds, see if that will jog his memory."

"Well, looks like we'll have toast with peanut butter and Mike can have toast and almond paste."

"And we can all have rosemary tea, it's actually quite nice." Claire beamed as Julie pulled the bread from the silver bread-bin.

"Cups are second top shelf to your right." Julie spoke calmly pointing at the cupboard.

Not really interested in anything, Mike had walked over to the window with a smile. It was so tranquil, was there really any danger up here in Deluxe? A small clatter brought him back to reality as he turned around to see Claire setting out pieces of food on the table. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to have lunch?" She giggled tapping a chair. Walking over he noticed Julie carry a tray to the table.

"Go on, take a seat." She smiled at the two as she set the tray down on the table. Standing until the two had sat down he gently tucked the girls' under the table.

"Thank you." Claire giggled again before pulling a napkin on to her lap.

"Thanks." Julie responded as she followed Claire's lead, slightly watching Mike from the corner of her eye as he sat down beside her – and opposite Claire. "Hey Mike?"

"Yes ma'am- I mean, Julie..." Mike chuckled slightly.

"Would you mind teaching me how to fight? You know, just in case something goes wrong?" Julie inquired, picking up her slice from her plate.

"If that's what you want." Mike smiled comfortingly.

_**Motorcity**_

_**Burners' Garage**_

"This is weird, no Mike, no Julie, no Kane; nothing!" Chuck heaved as he tightened a nut in the engine.

"I know man, but isn't it a good thing too? Kane will probably be too busy with Mike to attack Motorcity. And if Julie can get Kane distracted long enough, she can steal Mike away and voila! Two Burners back in Motorcity, then all we need to do is restore his memory of being a Burner – that's if Claire and Julie aren't already working on it." Dutch replied with a smile, looking at Chuck with a smile.

"Well with those two up there, we'll be able to know what's going on if the two relay the information to us." Jacob spoke up from Sasquatch, jumping down to wipe his hands on the work rag, removing the majority of oil and dirt.

"I just can't believe Texas is still asleep." Chuck sighed.

"Nah, he woke up half and hour ago had some 'Muscle Mulch' then went to his own little training ground to kick cardboard butt." Jacob chuckled, looking up at the bar. "Well I'm going to get some refreshments, come on up if you two get hungry."

Once he left the two boys shuddered. "I'll say I'm going to work through the hunger." Chuck murmured.

"I think I'll follow you on that one." Dutch grinned, the two easily returning to their work on the blue vehicle.

_**Detroit Deluxe**_

_**Julie's Home**_

Julie panted calmly as she and Mike stood in the middle of her living room, everything had been pushed aside. Claire sat by the table with a half filled glass of water. "Alright, let's try it one more time."

"Easy for you to say, I'm not as flexible as I look."

"It's all about speed and weight placement, that's all." Mike shrugged.

"This coming from the expert?" Julie smiled. Calmly Mike took his stance and waited. Taking in a long breath Julie ran as fast as she could before jumping into the air, her right leg landing into the cross of his arms as he guarded her from the blow. Pushing back, Julie lost balance and landed heavily on the floor, derriere first. "Ow." Julie huffed as she lay sprawled out on the once soft plush carpet, to the now worn carpet angel.

"You ok?" Mike inquired, holding his hand down. "You went down hard on that one."

"Just sore ...very, very sore." Julie responded.

"Well considering you're a beginner, you're doing rather well." He smiled as she grabbed his wrist, gently he pulled her to her feet. "I thought you knew how to do a back flip? The forward mid-air roll was spot on. The entrance was flawless."

"Guess I'm not one that likes being blocked." Julie shrugged.

"Alright, let's try it differently. Claire could you come here for a minute?" Mike requested as the female skipped over. "Hold Julie's leg." Holding out her hands, Julie rolled her eyes before lifting her foot into Claire's palms. Suddenly Julie was lifted from the ground, instantly she clung onto Mike, who was responsible. "You can let go." Doing so with a blush, Julie avoided facing him. "Ok, so this is how you're coming in for the blow, right?"

"Yeah. I suppose." Julie shrugged.

"Now, lean backwards." Julie did as instructed and moved against his hand. "Further," Moving again her hair drooped towards the floor, wavering with her moves. "Bit more." Lying down so she was parallel with the floor and ceiling, she looked at Mike then at Claire. "Alright, that's good, but a bit more." Mike instructed softly again. Sighing Julie leaned as far back as she could, almost drooping in his arms. "Body firm. And put your hands on the ground." Doing as she was told, Julie felt her stomach become exposed as her shirt fell to her chest. "Now kick your legs over yourself to land, and after putting your feet on the ground, you have two choices, crouch down or stand up. Alright?"

"I think so." Julie sighed.

"3, 2, 1." On queue Julie kicked her legs over herself and ended up rolling over, landing on her back with giggles.

"I think too much blood went to my head." Julie chuckled.

"Well, that's one way to bounce back. Come lets' try it again." They had repeated this until Claire's arms grew weary, by then they decided to see if she could do the whole thing. Breathing calmly, both Mike and Julie took their stance. "I'll warn you now, if you do this right, we'll move on to the next part." Mike grinned. Julie smiled in return as she dashed towards the brunette, her feet left the ground with immense pressure; rolling powerful, her leg connected almost painfully with his forearms. Deflecting her blow yet again, he pushed her away. Finally perfecting the landing, Julie looked up to see Mike charging towards her. Nearly screaming Julie rolled from harms way and ran behind him.

Swinging around, Mike continued throwing punches towards her, until she was eventually against the wall. Slipping down the wall she narrowly missed Mike's fist. Was he genuinely trying to hit her? Jumping through the space between his legs, she stood up behind him, turning to face him; she subconsciously threw a punch, landing on his cheek as it knocked him backwards. "Oh my Gosh! Mike, are you ok?!" Julie whimpered.

"Well, it looks like you _can_ counter attack." Mike smiled, rubbing his cheek slightly.

"Can we call a time out? I'm exhausted, and I can't feel my fist." Julie sighed looking at her limp hand.

"Sure, you're going very well considering you've never been in any academy or any real fight." Mike chuckled as he stood up and the two walked over to Claire who had their drinks waiting. Taking their glasses, the two toasted to each other before guzzling down the cool beverage.


	2. Chapter 2 - My Little Rapunzel

_A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for all those who reviewed and faved!_

_Finally got the next chapter done, so without further ado..._

* * *

**_My little Rapunzel _**

**_Detroit Deluxe_**

**_Kane Co Tower_**

The next day was moving slow for the Burners, Julie had gotten Claire to contact the boys from 9 Lives to tell them about Mike's situation and to warn them about Kane's armada. Julie and Mike, on the other hand, decided to check up on the preparations, which included the tailors for safety armour for the two of them. "So, if you don't mind me asking; why is Kane sending an intern to overturn Motorcity?"

"I'm just going as a representative on Kane's behalf, that's all. It's part of the intern program." Julie shrugged. "It was just the luck of the draw that I got picked really."

"Huh, still wanna continue practice today?" Mike inquired, holding as still as he could while three women took in all possible measurements.

"Yeah, I'm sure I could last a few extra minutes." Julie smiled confidently.

"Oh, so you want me to go easy on you?"

"Be as cocky as you want, Mike. But just watch; I bet I could kick your butt one of these days."

"Doesn't mean you'll win today though..." Mike retorted playfully, watching as she giggled.

"I never said that today was the day that I'd beat you." Julie turned her head to look at Mike with a confident brow; even though it was hidden behind her fringe, "But one day, I promise; you won't have to hold back when fighting me." Moving back to her original position she felt her hair being held from her back. And heard whispering behind her before all of the tailors dismissed themselves. "What was that about?" Julie inquired glancing over at Mike who shrugged as his tailors had folded hers.

Stepping down off the stool, Mike pulled at his open jacket, readjusting it to his own liking. Following suit, Julie jumped off hers' and ran fingers through her hair that she felt being moved. Before another word was said, a hologram of her father appeared in front of her.

"Julie, there's been a bit of debate with your uniform." Kane spoke dully, his hands hanging by the side of his frame.

"Is there a problem with the fabric?" Julie asked calmly. "Because if that's the case; then I'll go without." She shrugged, nearly brushing off the topic before her father spoke again.

"No, that's not the issue; the problem is... your hair." Kane sighed sorrowfully; even his normally power-crazed eyes seemed apologetic.

"What-what's wrong with my hair?" Julie inquired as she held a handful in her petite fists.

"You can't have long hair with the uniform, and the helmet is too small to hold it away from your face."

"Please tell me, you're not saying what I think you're saying..." Julie whimpered.

"I am, Julie; you need to cut your hair, **_today_**." Feeling her heart break and tears swell in her eyes, Julie fled the room without a word. Instantly Mike followed. Standing for a moment the hologram looked miserably at the door before flickering into nothing.

**_Julie's Home_**

Standing by Julies' bedroom, Mike watched as Kane came through the front door. "At ease, Chilton."

"Sorry, sir. I've direct orders to not let any-one have any contact with Julie." Mike responded calmly.

"Don't play this game with me, Chilton. You may be assigned to protect her, but I out rank her when giving orders." Kane heaved as he reached out for the door, firmly Mike grabbed his wrist.

"Sorry, sir; but you were specified to not be let in. Not until the end of the day."

"Are you allowed in?"

"No, sir. And I couldn't even if I was. She's barricaded the door." Mike spoke with a slight sigh.

Moving his hand away from the door, Mike let go of his wrist. "I'll be back at nine, and I don't want you stopping me from talking to her. Understood?"

"Yes, sir; only as you understand that you told me I had to follow **_her_** commands at all costs, meaning they overrule yours."

"Why you impudent little-!"

"My objective was to both; guard and protect her, whilst meeting her commands. Only until my purpose as her selected bodyguard has dismissed, by said superior, I will follow her orders. Without question, sir." Mike spoke sternly, standing directly in front of the door.

Meanwhile, lying on her bed, Julie held on to her plush toy cat, hearing her father and Mike very nearly going at each others throats. Tears rolled over her cheek and onto her pillow. "I don't want to forget you..." Julie whispered looking at a picture frame. "But I don't want to blow everything I love to pieces, and I don't want to disappoint Dad." She wept. "Why can't you still be here? Why can't you still be with me?"

"Unless you want to be ripped of your ranks and become nothing but a prisoner, then I strongly suggest that you get out of my way, Chilton." Kane spoke darkly, staring down at the teen. "Your loyalty is Deluxe, not to anyone related to Motorcity!"

"But you want to take over Motorcity; does that mean that I don't have to listen to you?" Mike shot back. "You gave me this task, sir, is it really my fault for obeying orders?"

A loud clatter broke through their conversation as Julie's door opened, revealing the young woman, surrounded by carelessly thrown objects. Walking past the two wordlessly, Julie made her way to the kitchen. "Julie..." Kane sighed and walked after her.

"DON'T!" Julie shouted before turning around angrily, causing Kane to stop instantly. "Don't talk to me! You promised-!" She cried, tightening her balled fists, "I depended on you to never go back on your word! To at least honour one thing in my life! In **_our_** life! How could you just be so calm as to tell me to do something as if it's so trivial!"

"Julie it was ten years ago, things change!"

"NO! I don't care about 'things'! Material possessions mean nothing to me! Anything bought with money, or power! They mean nothing!" Julie swallowed thickly, her eyes red and puffy. "Ten years, I've never altered that one thing that was requested of me. Why can't you show empathy?!"

"Because empathy is for the weak!" Kane shouted, his voice echoing through the walls.

Standing there, wordlessly, a tear ran down her cheek. "That's not what mom would say..." Julie whispered shaking her head. "She was the kindest person in the entire world! She could see the hidden good in even the most disgusting, vulgar and horrid creatures known as 'man'. But even so, how could she love a monster like YOU?!" Julie screamed before running out of the room again, this time into the corridor.

Startled by the sudden movement, Mike ran after her. "Julie, wait up!" He called out calmly as he skidded down the hallway; nearly bumping into her while she waited at the elevator. "Julie..." He spoke softly and placed a hand on her shoulder. Instantly she dove into his chest, holding onto his jacket. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her in place comfortingly as she cried into his shirt.

Still in shock, Kane finally bowed his head shamefully. "Julie..." He whispered to himself. "I didn't mean it like that..." Moving into his daughters' bedroom, he looked around calmly, pictures' of his wife – although there were few – they were all placed by a book. Walking over to the photo album and scrapbook of Julie's youth, he sat on the bed flicking through; page by page. Soaking in every detail. "This was for you... for you _both_." He sighed weakly. "I promised you 'I'd protect our little girl'... and she promised you to always be your little princess... but why did you choose Rapunzel?" He heaved.

**_Motorcity_**

**_Burners' Garage_**

"Any progress on Mikey?" Chuck inquired as he sat at the table.

"None, so far... Have you guys, by any chance, talked to Julie?" Claire asked over the intercom. "She hasn't spoken to me since before I talked to you, like, a day ago."

"Why has something happened?" Dutch spoke up from the bar.

"I don't know, I'm not sure if it's too serious or not, but I saw her from my pod; running from the barracks crying – Mike was chasing her, but he's been assigned her bodyguard. Anyways; I've tried calling her but I can't get through. I was just wondering if you guys had any luck." She shrugged. "I guess not."

"Hold up. Julie was crying?" Chuck repeated. "Maybe we should go and check on her..."

"No, you can't! Kane is around her like a hawk!"

"Why?"

"Because Julie is in charge of the ambush on Motor-!" Slapping a hand over her mouth, Claire was shocked by what she'd just said.

"JULIE?!" Chuck yelped.

"Oh great, now how can we shoot at the bozo in charge when Julie will be the one we're shooting at?! Doesn't she know what kind of situation that is?! It's suicide!" Dutch spoke loudly, flailing his arms almost angrily.

"HEY! Don't treat Julie like she doesn't know what she's doing!" Claire hissed at the Burner. "She is a strong; independent girl who can handle herself – all you got to worry about is that hole in the ground home of yours, so back-off!"

"Easy, easy." Chuck hushed. "All he was saying is that we don't want to hurt Julie."

Claire sighed in defeat. "I know, I know... I'm sorry, I really am... It's just, I've never seen Julie in such a nasty predicament, is all. And I'm worried and scared for her. She's my best friend, you know? I just don't want anything happening to her."

"Come on Claire, you said it yourself; Julie is a strong, surely she can pull off a simple little bluff or fake fight." Dutch shrugged calmly, sitting next to Chuck.

"But... to have some-one you hold so close to reject you? I'm supposed to be there for her, forever and always. It's always been like that since we were little girls. Then she met you guys and, it feels like we're falling apart."

"Well how about when all this blows over, you and Julie can come down here or stay up there and have a little girl time, you know all that sissy stuff, like make-over; sleep over; facials; pedicures and all that other junk me and the other guys wouldn't touch?" Dutch chuckled.

"You'd have no idea what I'd give to have a day like that, but... Julie is different. She's all about 9 Lives and Motorcity – and don't get me wrong, it's all cool and stuff but... to have the old Julie, it'd be like the good old days."

"Claire; me and Dutch promise that you two ladies will have that girl day and we will not interrupt it." Claire smiled at the gesture, then frowned.

"But you know that if there's trouble and you need Julie, you will have to contact her." She sighed, rubbing her arm.

"Hey, it's ok; we understand. Once a Burner always a Burner – but we still need our down time." Dutch smiled. "Just go and find out if everything's A-OK and see if you two can get your hands on the battle plans."

"Now I see why Julie calls you guys 'awesome'. I'll call back later if I can." Claire beamed before closing the intercom.

"Think Julies' alright?" Chuck inquired almost timidly.

"Well, she is human – and a girl at that, she'll end up crying sometime or another."

"But... she's never cried around us."

"How do you know?" Jacob spoke up, placing pots and pans on the counter. "Are the two of you around her twenty-four hours a day and all days of the week?"

"Well... no." Dutch shrugged.

"Julie's not the kind of girl to cry over a broken nail, nor a broken axel; however she's not made of titanium, you said so yourself: she's human, human's bleed and feel pain. And seeing as she was running from some where, it was possibly something deeper than something skin deep." Jacob sighed, packing the cooking utensils away in the cupboards.

**_Detroit Deluxe_**

Walking slowly, Julie dawdled around the clear white ground, Mike only a few footsteps away. "I know you probably have so many questions you want to ask, right?" Julie sighed, wiping a palm against her cheek.

"I'd rather wait until you're ready to tell me, but if you don't want to; I won't push you. But I promise I'll try and do a better job next time." Mike heaved, watching her feet.

"What do you mean?" She inquired, turning her head slightly.

"My orders, no harm was to come to you, but based on what I just saw I neither guarded nor protected you from emotional pain."

"And how would you stop emotional pain?"

"Change topic's... Stop the conversation." Mike shrugged. "So, uh, where are we headed?"

"Anywhere and nowhere, I can't go to Claire's and I can't go back home, because those are the two most common places I'm normally at." Julie sighed.

Picking up his pace, Mike walked by her side, "Why don't we get something to drink and head out over to the tennis courts? Best out of 21?" Mike beamed looking down at the young woman.

"No... I don't have the energy for tennis..." Julie exhaled softly looking off to the side. "Can I show you something, and could you not make any record or report of it?"

"I suppose." Mike shrugged as he followed the girl into the charger docks and wearily entered the tunnel after her.

"And don't repeat this to any-one, not even Kane." Julie spoke as calmly as she could. "Promise?"

"I promise." Mike smiled as he walked beside her. It had taken a while by foot, but they had finally came to an entrance, Mike looked around in awe; never in his mind had he seen so many colours; so many shades – colours so dark they could be mistaken as the midnight's sky. "What is this place?" Mike whispered.

"It's one of the entrances' leading to Motorcity... well, only if you know which roads to take." Julie smiled.

"Do you know which roads to take?"

"I'll follow my instincts when the time comes, they've never lead me wrong so far." Julie chuckled, "Come on; I wanna show you something else. No-one even knows about this place. Not even Motorcity." Mike watched as Julie moved from the roads to climb down the pure surface of rock and compact soil.

"Is that even safe?" Mike inquired.

"Sometimes." Julie replied as she moved down. Looking around momentarily, Mike took in a heavy breath before climbing down after her. "Don't worry, climbing back up is easier." Julie smiled as she waited for Mike to catch-up. "You see that big hole a couple feet under us?"

"Yeah."

"That's where we're going." Julie beamed as she continued climbing, landing on the small platform, she moved inside crouching slightly.

"Well, not that that wasn't fun, but shouldn't we be more careful next time? Or you know, warn me?" Mike inquired as he slouched beside her. "Cramped enough?"

"It get's better." Julie smiled as she moved further in, following her lead Mike was barely above crawling on his knees. Breathing heavily as the tunnels widened in both directions, Mike stood up straight; stretching briefly before looking around for Julie.

"Julie?" He called, "Julie? Julie where are you?" moving further in he looked around before a glistening light caught his eye. Moving closer, he peeked around the corner before sighing in relief. "You really should answer next time I call you." Mike smiled, then frowned. "Julie?" Standing where he was he watched the girl kneel on the ground.

"My mother showed me this place and told me to keep it a secret... just our secret." Julie sniffled before pulling out a blue gem from under a rock. Kneeling next to her, he looked at the item.

"It's beautiful."

"I found it when I first came here, she told me to preserve it by leaving it where no-one but we could find it. This part was her favourite... she used to bring a candle and tell me stories... even a couple scary stories; which still had a happy ending." Julie chuckled, her thumbs caressing the object.

"So, your mom was Kane's wife?" Mike inquired.

"Yeah." Julie sighed as calmly as she could.

"So that makes you his daughter? But are you, you know step-daughter; full daughter; adopted?"

"Biological Daughter..." Julie heaved with a heavy heart. "He wasn't always so cruel... not as much as I remember. It was only after my mom passed away, we both isolated ourselves from each other and the world. Kane made sure that I wouldn't leave Deluxe, he didn't want me to get hurt so he covered me in bubble wrap and cotton wool... but to keep me even safer, me being his daughter is our top secret. No-one can know. Only you and Claire know it now." Placing the gem back away in it's hiding place, Julie sat down on the floor, holding her knees to her chest.

"If it's any consolation, I won't tell Kane that I know who you are." Mike smiled.

"Thank you..." Julie smirked, looking at his through teary eyes.

"So where's your favourite part in the cave?" Mike inquired, seemingly trying to lighten the mood.

Standing up, Julie dusted herself off, "Follow me and I'll show you." She giggled before moving swiftly through the cave.

"Hey!" Mike called as he danced through all the turns and obstacles.

"Watch your step!" Julie shouted as she leapt from a ledge to another, rolling through the dirt, Julie looked up to see Mike, standing at the edge, holding onto the sides of the archway. "If I can do it, surely you can do it." Julie beamed with a small laugh. Taking a few steps back, Mike regained some speed as he jumped from the rocks, yelping with happiness as he became airborne. A sudden flash hit his eyes, shaking his head Mike saw the ground approaching closely, somersaulting forward, he landed a little too close to the edge for either of their liking. "What happened?" Julie asked calmly as she pulled him in.

"I dunno... I... it's nothing, just blacked out for a moment." He smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "So any more fun rock-related activities?" Julie giggled as she moved through the lower section of tunnels.

"Keep up with me, cowboy." Julie joked as she sprinted through the rocks, dashing after her, Mike felt the breeze from the racing. A smile crept over his face as he was soon catching up with her.

"You'll have to do better than that to lose me." Mike called to her, hearing her giggle as a response, his smile widened.

"STOP!" Julie yelped as she skidded to a halt. Her boots halfway covered in the dusty smoke. Gripping the ground with his hand, Mike slowed down before coming to a halt and stood by Julie.

"What's wrong?" Mike inquired with a slight pant.

"Something's not right..." Julie heaved, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"What do you mean?"

"We need to get back to Deluxe, now!" Julie spoke desperately, squirming back through the tunnels, she took another exit that lead them away from the drop. Climbing up with steep slope, the two were outside of Deluxe, on the boarder of the wasteland.

Continuing with momentum, Mike grabbed her and hid her behind a building. "And what will happen if any-one sees you covered in dirt? You can't just dash out like that." Mike heaved. Looking down shamefully at her recklessness, Julie sighed in disappointment, before feeling him pat off as much access of the soil he could. She smiled gratefully, and began patting the filth from his shoulders.

Only when they couldn't remove any more, the two cautiously scouted around for an opening without being seen. "There, a few minutes gap between the two droids." Julie pointed at the two small groups of enforcer drones.

"Dive under the bridge, in three... two..." Before the countdown finished a sudden roar of thunder and flash of lightning lit up the sky, and rain poured down upon them.

"Well, I did need a shower..." Julie giggled. Mike rolled his eyes with a smile, before taking her hand and dashing off; heading towards the bridge. Sliding down the slope, he twirled her around, making sure she landed without twisting an ankle, before the two ran under for minor shelter; both giggling and chuckling.

"At least you can't see the dirt, now." Mike grinned, before watching her shudder from the chilling winds. Removing his jacket, Mike wrapped it over her shoulders.

"Mike, I can't; what about you?" Julie protested, lifting her arms to grab the collar, only for Mike to gently stuff her arms into the jacket, before zipping it up completely.

"I'll be fine, it's you that I have to protect, which means; my needs come second." He smiled.

"Mike..." Julie whispered as she moved into his chest, wrapping her arms around his middle weakly.

Looking out at the rain, the down pour was getting worse. "Come on, if we're going to get you to safety, we'll have to do it before it kicks up in to a storm." Mike spoke calmly, peeking around to watch the drones. "Come on, we'll follow in their shadows." Mike smiled, offering his hand. Smiling, Julie moved away to take his hand before being pulled playfully to the slope, pushing her up, she in return; pulled him onto the higher ground.

Calmly the two ran under the robots for shelter, "You know what's weird?" Julie whispered, catching Mike's attention. "It feels like the rain is washing away my problems." Julie beamed and looked out at Deluxe.

"Well, so long as you have a hot shower when you get in." Mike grinned devilishly as he threw her over his shoulder and out into the rain, in the middle of Detroit. Julie chuckled loudly, but was unheard by the thunder. Dropping her carefully, Mike grabbed her waist as he became spinning her around while she laughed as loudly as she could. After returning her to the ground, he held her closely as the two began to sway.

"Didn't take you as a dancer." Julie spoke with an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I'm improvising." Mike chuckled as he moved the two back and forth.

"Don't you have any idea what will happen if we get caught?" Julie sighed with a merry smile.

"Oh ye of little faith." Mike whispered, causing Julie to frown slightly and rested her head against his chest as the two continued to dance.

"Mike, I trust you with my life... I have so much faith in you; I don't know how to describe it. But... even though you are you... you're not." Julie exhaled quietly as she stopped swaying.

"What do you mean?"

"The Mike I knew was carefree and full of life; he lived to protect, but he wasn't a subordinate... he was a leader..." Mike covered her with his arms as he placed his temple on her forehead. "And don't take this the wrong way, but... I miss the _old_ you."

"This is about Motorcity and your dad, isn't it? Doing something you're not comfortable with." Mike inquired.

"The rain must be magic to get me to open up like this..." Julie smiled a tear running down her already soaked face. "Mike, promise me something."

"What's that?"

"When we go to Motorcity... don't stop me from what I need to do, and don't tell my dad. Even after everything. Promise?"

"I promise." Mike sighed into her hair, squeezing her gently.

**_Kane Co Tower_**

Smashing his fist into the monitor, Kane let out an infuriated growl. "Where is that child?!" Kane hissed. "I've searched all of Deluxe and there isn't even a single hair of hers ANYWHERE! Not the Athletic Centre; not at the restaurants; not even at Claire's!"

"Maybe she's out in the rain?" Tooley spoke up from the window.

"TOOLEY!" Kane shouted. "Why would she be out in this weather?! She'd catch her death of cold!"

"What if she's wearing a jacket?" Tooley smiled.

"Tooley, go do something productive!" Kane groaned loudly. Saluting his employer, Tooley ran off; searching for something to do. Disheartened, with lost hope he walked to the window. "Julie-bear... where are you?" He sighed, before noticing a black dot down on the floor. "Computer, show me all security cameras in the Central of Deluxe." Kane ordered before looking at the screen, almost shocked to see it was his daughter. Tooley had actually been helpful? Shaking his head, he looked closer at the image. She was still crying? "Julie..." Kane sighed, before noticing the two were embracing. "Chilton." He growled lowly, before pressing a button on the screen. "Mr Chilton, may I remind you; that you must be professional about your work?"

**_Detroit Deluxe_**

**_Central_**

The two jumped apart when the sudden voice broke through their moment. "S-Sorry, sir." Mike muttered. "It won't happen again, sir." Both Julie and Mike looked away from each other before.

"It better not." Kane spoke darkly before his jackets collar beeped.

"Come on, we better get dried off." Julie smiled, as she began walking; once again, Mike followed beside her.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Sorry I got you into trouble."

"Forget about it. We just need to be more careful next time." Mike smiled down at the young girl, whose hair was plastered to her face, but it wasn't like his was any better. Gently he brushed her bangs from her eyes as he smirked down at her, causing a timid blush to rise on her cold cheeks. "It'd probably be better that you could see where you're going?" He chuckled.

Julie smirked then wrapped onto one of his arms playfully, "And I'm pretty sure your balance is way better then mine."

"Oh you think so?" He purred.

"Maybe..." Julie smiled deviously.

"Bet you could beat me to your apartment block without slipping." Looking down at her with a challenging gaze and a quirk in his smile.

"First to fall loses?" She challenged.

"You're on." He grinned as the two dashed off.

"Do you even know which one mine is?" Julie inquired with a Cheshire smile. Watching as Mike's face fell in knowledge that he didn't.

"Uh..."

"Too bad, I know shortcuts too." Julie beamed as she skidded to a stop, leaving Mike by himself as she set off on a new course.

Taking the next available turn Mike caught sight of the flighty teen. Giving chasing Mike somersaulted over the ditch, grinding on the bridge's edge as he went, landing beside her again. "Still haven't lost me." He chuckled.

"Haven't tried yet." Julie smiled as she bent on her knees, swinging herself around before starting back the way she came, turning back around at the bridge.

"That's cheating!" Mike called as he grabbed a building's side, and skidded to try to make up for heavily lost ground. "Since when did you become so good at jumping around?"

"Jumping around isn't the same as being flipped from some-one's arms!" Julie retorted as she slowed down so she didn't lose sight of Mike. She stood still looking around when he wasn't behind her. "Mike?" She inquired while panting.

A flash of lightning caught her eye as a shadow loomed above her, turning sharply she saw Mike diving down at her. Twisting her body, she evaded his playful attack, before leaping over his back when his feet touched the ground; and continued to sprint. "Still not lively am I?" Mike chuckled, pursuing her again.

"Ok... so maybe we can cross that off your list!" Julie called as she narrowly missed the side of a building; reaching the end she used the edge to swing her around. Giggling as Mike skidded past, only to easily catch himself and follow Julie once more. Calmly she waited, panting besides a building, walking towards her; his own breath cut short.

"So... does that mean you won?" Mike smiled.

"Hmm... this isn't my block." Julie grinned, before slipping away from his sight, her drenched hair waving in the wind. Reflexively, Mike ran after her; was this going to be a common thing between these two? Running away and trying to catch up? Another flash appeared in Mike's eyes as the roar of thunder sounded off. It sounded like something familiar, but unknown. "MIKE!" Julie shouted, almost in pure fear. Waking from his trance, Mike skidded to a halt, bending as low as he could to stop his momentum before tripping over his own feet and rolled into the building. "Mike, are you alright?!" Julie inquired as she helped him up.

"What just happened?" He spoke curiously, holding his head.

"I was just about to ask you that." Julie panted, placing one of his arms around her shoulder. "Come on, this is my block; we'll get you warmed up." She insisted as they made there way to the door, entering the building sopping wet, the two walked to the elevator. Pushing a button the doors closed behind them. "So... what did just happen?"

"I dunno, an image flashed in my eyes and the thunder didn't sound like thunder, it sounded familiar; but I can't place it." Mike groaned.

"You're not hurt are you?" Julie inquired calmly.

"I'm fine, just... startled." Mike shrugged. "Julie, can I tell you something? And could you keep it, just between you and me?"

"Of course, but the elevator is monitored and wired; if you want privacy; you'll have to talk in my apartment." She sighed before looking down and giggled before turning to the pad of buttons, "Elevator 2 needs a mop-out." Julie reported just as the doors opened to her floor.

"Nice timing." Mike smiled as the two exited.

"You get to know these things." She shrugged as they walked down the carpeted floor, their shoes squelching with even step.

Opening the door, Julie was instantly embraced and nearly knocked backwards, had Mike's arm not have been there to support her. "Oh my goodness, girlfriend! You gave me _the __**BIGGEST**_ heart-attack of my life! When Kane came to me and asked where you were; I thought that you were in serious trouble!" Clair whimpered before pulling away. "And that was **_really_** gross!" She sighed.

"There's the Claire I know." Julie smiled, breathing easy as Mike helped her back on her own two feet.

"But seriously, where did you go? I couldn't call you or anything! Kane was about ready to have a search party go to the wastelands to look for you!"

"Well..." Julie shrugged before pushing the two in her apartment and shut the door firmly, then pushed them into her bedroom. "Ok, I'll clear this one fact before it starts another topic. Claire, Mike knows Kane is my dad, but he's promised to not say anything. Mike, this is Claire; she's my best friend and always has the best interest at heart." Julie heaved. "Back to the conversation. Dad ticked me off when me and Mike were at the tailors..."

"Ticked? Girl, you ran out of there crying!" Claire spoke profoundly. "So 'ticked' isn't cutting it. What did he say Julie?"

"He wanted me to cut my hair..." Julie sighed.

"Oh... well that makes a lot more sense." Claire heaved, "Sorry Jules, I should've tried harder to contact you, but- uh Mike, could we girl talk in private for, like, two minutes?" She inquired. Calmly Mike looked at Julie.

"Go have a shower, Mike; you'll be soaked to the bone by now." Julie smiled calmly. "The front door's locked from the inside." Nodding in acknowledgement, Mike left the two, shutting the bedroom door behind him.

"I saw Mike go after you and I didn't know what to think; I was so worried, but you didn't respond to any of my calls and then I was blocked from calling you, I was going to visit but then I saw your dad head to your apartment and I knew that I couldn't press into family matters. And with Mike there I thought, if there's one thing that can always make Julie happy; it's Mike." Claire smiled. "Well, it's either Mike or 9 Lives."

"9 Lives! Oh darn it! With Mike being around I haven't had time to-!"

"Hey, hey, chill. I got you covered! I checked 9 Lives just before the storm when I seen you run out again. I thought you were heading to Motorcity, but when I saw 9 Lives still there I got worried. I didn't know where you were, I couldn't contact you. And if I was that worried, think about your dad!" Claire heaved. "Jules, he does care... I know he does, I saw it in his eyes. When I told him that I didn't know where you were, he was scared... _and got a little mad too_."

Julie looked to the floor, with a sigh. "Well, I'm home now. And I've had one heck of a fantastic afternoon." Julie smiled. "Go watch some TV, I'm going to shower." Julie smiled as she unzipped Mike's overly large jacket.

"Alright, but what if your dad comes knocking?" Claire inquired.

"Let him in and tell him that I'm in the shower." She replied as she walked towards the far side of her room. Rolling her eyes with an uneasy moan, Claire left her friends' room and walked into the main room; flicking through the channels.

**_Motorcity_**

**_Burners Garage_**

Calmly, Dutch placed the plasma wrench on the table as he gave out a groan and a large stretch, the Blond boy-wonder following his lead as he sighed massively. "Man, I am exhausted!" Chuck heaved as both he and Dutch dropped into the recliner chairs by the bar.

"I know what you mean, an entire two days; modifying our cars, then trying to rebuild Mutt..." Dutch sighed looking on at the green car that had seen better days.

"No Kane Bots to smash anytime soon boys; might as well get as many good nights sleep as possible. Kane lost big time, and he doesn't like blaming himself for his failures." Jacob sighed.

"But that means Julie's in harms' way!" Texas yelped as he smashed through the doors.

"That's the fifth door today!" Jacob cried out. "Why can't you just put your gun-chucks down?!" He groaned before resting on the counter.

"What and risk being caught off guard? I don't think so! Ka-chaw!" Texas called out as he moved in to do some amateur karate moves.

"Look, there's two ways to how this can go... Julie could fail responsibilities and the worst Kane would do is throw her in prison or demote her. BUT to put an intern in such a high priority, with a bodyguard, that tells me that Kane wants a war between Motorcity and Deluxe but he'd prepared for a full retreat, or he's sending in a first advance to keep us occupied while he comes from another angle. He's planning to hit us hard – has my money all over that bet. Kane has precautions."

"Yeah, Mike got out somehow; and Julie was the only other Burner trying to save him. Maybe he fingered her! Maybe he wanted us to blow up our own friend as payback!" Dutch yelped.

"No, no, no, this is bad, this is very, very bad!" Chuck whimpered. "We need Mike!"

"Come on ladies, we don't have long." Jacob whispered to himself as they all looked to the ceiling of Motorcity.

"KACHAW!"

"TEXAS!" Jacob yelped as the jump-suited teen smashed through the gang's table, swirling his gun-chucks around needlessly.

**_Detroit Deluxe_**

**_Julie's home_**

The sun had finally set upon Deluxe, and Claire headed out for home – even though her own person; she still had her curfew. Mike and Julie, however, weren't so unfortunate. The two had emerged from their respective showers, completely refreshed from any chilling rain water. Julie had tucked into the standard nightwear for Deluxe before realising, Mike had nothing.

Quickly stepping into the spare room, Julie searched the dresser, confused to see neatly folded clothes already there.

"You know, you ready should knock before entering some-one else's room, whether you're the hostess or not." Mike smirked, as he stood in the corner of the room, already dried and dressed.

"Since when were these here?" Julie inquired before shutting the drawer and rested against the furniture.

"Been there a couple days now, there's a variety of sizes due to how big the others were – especially compared to me..." He shrugged with a small smile.

"Nice to know I'm made aware of these things." She heaved with a roll of her eyes looking out of the window.

"It was just a one off." Mike sighed, his smile never wavering as he moved over to the young woman. "Regardless of whether some-one could get in or not, I'm here to protect you." He beamed calmly. "Come on, you should've had food over a long time ago." For once in that day, Julie had followed Mike to the kitchen. "Hey do you have anymore of that stuff you put on my toast at lunch yesterday?"

"Hard to believe that was lunch, it felt like forever away." Julie chuckled as she went into her fridge. "I take it you like it?" She inquired as she poked her head around, looking at the various types of ingredients. She smiled merrily as she pulled out a bowl, covered with a plastic lid. Shutting the fridge with her hip, she placed the item on the counter before moving through the kitchen. "So you just want toast with that?" Julie inquired before turning to look at Mike, who had the bowl in his clutches, like a sugar depraved child holding a chocolate bar.

"Uh..." Mike responded as he instantly hid the item behind his back. "No, um, I'll just... uh."

"You really like it that much, huh cowboy?"

"Why do you call me that?" Mike inquired as he placed the bowl on the counter. "Julie, what aren't you telling me?"

"Trust me, for now; it's better you don't know."

"Why is it better when it seems like it's tearing you up on the inside?" Stepping closer, Mike placed a hand on her shoulder. "You selected me to protect and to guard you; you had the choice of having more than one. So why choose me? What do you know about me, that I don't?"

Julie sighed, taking his hand as she led him back into the living room. Sitting down on the sofa, Julie tapped on a red screen. "Mike, are you aware that you have amnesia?" Julie sighed as she continued to tap away.

"I'm aware that I can't remember the past year." Mike shrugged, "So amnesia is more of a logical answer. I don't know how I got amnesia though."

"Mike, during that gap year, something happened to you; that changed your life." Finally removing her hands from the pad; Julie looked up at all the appearing monitors. Mike too gazed up them, only shock and awe written across his face as, his eyes flicked from screen to screen. His ears lulled by the roar of the motor vehicle.

"Is that... me? What am I doing?!" Mike exclaimed, shooting up from his seat, as he looked at Julie desperately. "What am I wearing?! That's not mandatory uniform!"

Sucking in a deep breath, Julie stood in front of Mike, turning off the monitors. "Mike, something caused you to turn against Kane Co, but you never told me; so I can't tell you. But after your rebellion, you went underground and formed a group called; 'The Burners'. A team that defends Motorcity from Kane's evil schemes' to destroy it and demolish everything – not caring if anyone gets hurt or in the way..."

"But... what was that thing?!" Mike questioned.

"That 'thing' was Mutt, and _she_ was _your car_. You loved and respected her so much; I've never seen such a beautiful bond. Mike you were the best driver down in Motorcity, you were depended on more down there then you ever will be up here!" Julie spoke firmly. "Mike ...take it from me. Kane isn't who he says he is. I've known him my whole life. I've seen the darkness that's consumed his heart. Mike, the moment you switched sides; you became the number one criminal to Deluxe. But not every-one sees you like that." Julie sighed.

"So everything I'm standing up for now... is a lie?" Mike inquired. Julie turned her head away, not wanting to give him an answer that even she didn't know. "Julie..." He called softly, catching her attention; she looked at him with her eyes. "Tell me you're real." He sighed.

"What part of me do you think is real?" Julie heaved, blinking slowly.

"I think you're a kind and caring young woman; who has so much responsibility over her shoulder that it pulls you two ways. You don't want to disappoint your father, but you don't want to go through with it."

"Then I'm real." Julie smiled, biting her lip softly, tears almost springing to her eyes.

"Thank goodness for that." Mike exhaled as he pulled her into a hug. "At least now I know some-one who won't lie to me..." Hugging him back comfortingly, Julie pushed herself strongly against him. Not wanting to let go.


	3. Chapter 3 - Good to be home

**_Ok, first off; a thousand and ten apologies for taking FOREVER to update this._**

**_Thanks for all the reviews; favourites and watches; you guys are awesome!_**

* * *

**_Good to be home_**

**_Motorcity_**

**_Burners Garage_**

"Alright guys, according to the database, the ambush is in six more days." Claire sighed, stifling a yawn. "You've got until then to install anything you can, every-where you can."

"Yeah but, what if Kane sends out the KMG?" Dutch inquired, leaning on his folded arms, as he sat in the gangs' tableless booth.

"OK, maybe I could distract Mike long enough to get Jules to program a fault with the super death lasers and explosions." Claire pouted with jazz hands, seemingly unimpressed. "Look, we're on a dead line too; we've got to get Mike back to being a Burner instead of some Kane lackey! And I'm not seeing any progress. The only thing Mike's doing is his job that Kane assigned him."

"A little faith can go a long way, Claire." Dutch responded. "Look, it's late and we don't have that much time until Kane strikes; and none of the Burners are at the top of their game. Mike's gone, and without Julie to keep an eye on us; we're going to end up at each other's throats if they don't come back soon, rehabilitated or not, maybe a stroll around Motorcity and a ride in Mutt might do him some good." He shrugged.

"That's not actually a bad idea. Go on go to bed; I'll relay that to Julie, maybe she could come down and visit or at least talk to you guys over an intercom." Claire smirked.

"That'd be nice." Dutch yawned giving a mighty stretch. "Good night, Claire." He smiled as he closed the window and frowned looking up at the ceiling. "Come on guys... we're running out of time."

**_Detroit Deluxe_**

**_Julie's home_**

The door opened briskly to reveal his daughter and his top-ranked elite soldier, his eye twitched in aggravation. "JULIE! CHILTON!" He shouted, causing the two to break apart with a jump and look to the door. "Need I remind you to keep this relationship **_professional _**_once again_?" Kane hissed. "Julie, I expected better from you." He stared at her with a disappoint gaze. "And you're not much better Corporal. If any more of this funny business continues, neither of you will see the other again. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." Mike responded.

"Yes, dad..." Julie sighed, looking at the floor; rubbing her arm.

"And to make sure there isn't any more funny business..." Snapping his fingers a shadow moved around him. "Julie, Chilton; meet Red." He gestured, causing Julie to look up, like a crack of a whip.

"So what I need a babysitter now?!" Julie hissed.

"It's for your own good, Julie." Kane hissed back.

"No it's not!" She snapped, "Why are you so adamant on destroying my life and freewill?!" Julie cried out, balling her fists.

"Why don't you just grow up, Julie?! Things change, and sometimes we have to make the tough decisions!"

"Tough Decisions?" Julie nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "You know what a tough decision is, do you? I'll tell you what a tough decision is. Better yet; I'll show you." Julie sniffed, her eyes growing puffy and red. "**_I HATE YOU!_**" She shouted before dashing into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Both Mike and Red looked in every other available direction, not wanting to be apart of the family drama. Kane looked at the door miserably before turning to Mike. "You're dismissed, Corporal." He sighed.

"Not until, Julie says I am, sir." Mike retorted, looking at Kane.

"Insubordination will not be tolerated, Chilton."

"Higher rankings don't mean anything when I've been given a specific task, to a specific person." Mike sighed, folding his arms behind his back. "I'm staying until I'm told otherwise, by _Julie's_ command."

"Don't do this again Chilton, otherwise I'll make sure to reboot your entire memory."

"You can try sir." Mike spoke firmly, tipping his head forward. Moments later, Julie walked from her room suitcase in hand and bag over her shoulder.

"And what do you think you're doing, young lady?"

"Leaving, what else?" Julie hissed bitterly.

"Not if you're under house arrest you aren't." Kane growled.

"Wanna bet?" Julie groaned, her knuckles turning white from the sheer force as she glared at her father.

"Red, escort Julie back into her room." Moving forward on command, the armoured lackey walked sternly towards to young lady, reaching out for her shoulder; almost instantly he was flipped over and landed by the sofa.

"_You_ do **not** touch her." Mike growled, almost possessively. Standing beside the long haired girl, as he glared down at the masked man.

"Watch me." Red retorted as he leapt to his feet, eager to strike against the ex-Burner. Instantly Mike took guard, watching Red intensely.

"Mike, he's not worth it. Neither of them are." Julie growled, dropping her bags as they landed with an echoing thud, she stormed the length of the living and into the kitchen.

Kane watched on in curiosity, "What are you doing, now?" he muttered, shocked as she came back with a knife in hand. "You wouldn't dare." Kane growled, as all the males watched in anticipation.

"Julie?" Mike spoke cautiously from his far position across the room.

"Put that knife down, now young lady!" Kane shouted. Anger flowed through her veins as she threw the knife at the window, watching it shatter before dashing towards it.

"JULIE!" Both Kane and Mike exclaimed. Rushing after her, Mike jumped over the sofa and bounced off the wall, narrowly missing her as she leapt out the building; landing by the broken shards. Standing up, with a groan, from the shattered glass, Mike drew in a breath before jumping out, closing his arms by his body and facing down, he manage to catch up with her.

His voice invisible as he shouted at her, the look of pure shock in his face; curiously the girl hugged him with a smile. Holding her back he closed his eyes before a roar rip through the air. Opening his eyes, Mike only saw memories flash before his eyes, the sound only in his ears. The sudden, short contact with something startled him as Julie held him upright.

"Girl, don't you EVER do that again!" Claire's voice shouted. Opening his eyes again, Mike blinked rapidly as he saw the two girls hugging each other strongly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Julie cried, "I'm sorry it was such short notice. I know it was stupid; and I shouldn't have even considered doing something that dumb!" gripping into her friends jacket, Claire refused to let go.

"Oh good, we're not dead." Mike chuckled as he collapsed back on to the floor. "I'm beginning to see _why_ Kane wanted you to have a bodyguard if you're like this twenty-four-seven." He heaved with a smile, before picking himself up from the floor. "So, where to now?"

"Seriously? You dove out of a window; not even knowing what should – or could – possibly happen?!" Claire heaved. "Or even where to go?! Jules, your dad will be looking for you non-stop if he doesn't catch you in the next five minutes!"

"I know where to go, but neither of you can follow me." Julie sighed, looking out the window, before turning to her friends. "Mike, I need you to not question my choices, no objections, no squalls, neither you Claire."

"Why what is it?" He inquired cautiously.

"I need you to stay here with Claire and look out and after her – I don't want anything bad to happen to either of you. And if I take Mike with me, then Claire you're an open target. And I won't have that."

"Jules, what in Deluxe are you saying? Better question; what are you thinking?!" Claire exclaimed, "You can't go off by yourself!"

Sighing Julie looked at Mike, "Orders are orders, and you took an oath to guard and protect me, Claire is the most important person here in Deluxe. And without her; my world would crumble and break, do you understand, Mike? I can't let my dad hurt her." She exhaled deeply. "Don't get caught." Julie spoke calmly before opening the wall and jumped out of the pod, landing with a roll, Julie was quickly on her feet, thankful she was close enough to the ground.

Sprinting to the docks, she looked down and beamed as she saw 9 Lives still intact, sliding down Julie scampered towards her car and leapt into the drivers' seat. Turning the ignition on, 9 Lives tyres squealed as she pulled into reverse, backing down the roads towards Motorcity, spinning the car around to drive forward, Julie drifted half a mile before slamming her boot back on to the acceleration. Skidding to the home of her freedom. Looking in the rear view, Julie spotted drones chasing her.

Growling lowly, Julie shifted gears harshly as the engine roared like a vicious jaguar. Speeding along the winding road, Julie began to press a combination of buttons. Setting off a smoke screen before, releasing electromagnetic pulse mines. Watching as they short circuited, Julie took no chances as she flipped a switch; her car flickering into nothingness as she drove away. Skilfully evading many obstacles.

**_Motorcity_**

**_Burners' Garage_**

"Dude, do you hear that?" Chuck spoke up, removing himself from under Mutt's hood.

"Sounds like... 9 LIVES!" Dutch cried out in happiness.

"Julie!" The two boys exclaimed in happiness as the yellow car sped through the gate, tyres squealing to a stop, dust overtaking her car as it cloaked her momentarily before settling.

Holding onto the steering wheel, Julie sighed; no doubt they were expecting Mike to be with her, right? Taking in a deep breath Julie exited her vehicle and watched as the two boys ran towards her, embracing her immediately. "Man, it seems like you and Mike have been gone forever!" Dutch spoke cheerfully.

"Hey, guys; I missed you too!" Julie smiled awkwardly.

"Um, Julie... where's Mike?" Chuck inquired as he let go, looking into 9 Lives.

"Kane was getting too hot on my tail and Mike isn't ready to come back down to Motorcity, yet." Julie sighed. "I've got Claire keeping an eye on him until I go back." She smiled. "But, we're making great progress, hopefully by time I go back, Claire would've made further development with Mike. We're close; guys."

"Claire said that there's barely a week left until the ambush; and you look exhausted." Dutch pointed out as calmly as he could. "Have you even slept once?"

"Yes, but it wasn't very decent..." Julie sighed, with a stretch, rolling her shoulders slightly.

"Then get inside and rest up; no Burners' a good Burner without their rest." He chuckled, Julie giggled in response.

"Fair enough, but how's Mutt coming along?" She inquired, clearly happy to be in her natural surroundings.

"Awesomely, all things considered, we even salvaged a little something for Mike." Dutch grinned, pulling out the skull from his back pocket. "Fitted a tracking device this time. Just in case we lose it again." He shrugged as they walked over to the green vehicle.

"No way, Mutt looks awesome guys!" Julie grinned as she ran over, "You guys are miracle workers, _and_ you fitted new suspension and weapons!" Julie nearly sang over the sight of beauty.

"You should hear how she sounds, this girl can howl like no tomorrow. The engine sings!" Chuck beamed, walking around the hood. "And seeing as how 9 Lives is back we can work on him next. We just need to make a couple final adjustments to Mutt and voila!"

"C'est magnifique!" Dutch beamed, gesturing to the green automobile.

"Ah, Julie." Jacob's shaggy voice loomed from behind the trio. "Glad you made it back, unfortunately dinners' been and gone – surprisingly no leftovers. Seems like these two had quite an appetite after fixing Mutt up from bashed up metal frame to a thing of beauty."

"Yeah, she looks great, I can't wait for Mike to see it. To see all of it! All of Motorcity!" Julie beamed as she gave a twirl. "To be free..." She smiled. "And to be a _Burner_, there is nothing better then to have that sole honour." The three grinned in their own respective manners as they wrapped their arms around each others shoulders and headed up to their rooms.

**_Detroit Deluxe_**

**_Claire's Pod_**

"Why didn't you go after her?!" Claire heaved, almost angrily, as she sat on her bed, her leg endlessly twitching, as she watched Mike pace restlessly back and forth.

"Because she gave me orders to look after you." He retorted.

"But you were _assigned to her_ not me."

"I was _assigned_ to protect and guard her, and that means through any means necessary!" Mike sighed before stopping and walked in front of Claire. "Look, the way things are working, are like this; if Julie wants me to jump; I ask 'how high'. I **_have_** to do as she commands, whether I think it's a smart move or just a dangerous gamble." He shrugged. "I don't know where she's gone, I don't know how I'm supposed to contact her, and being this far apart; I'm actually clueless as to how I'm supposed to protect her. **_But_** Julie wants me to protect you, I've already let her get hurt – and that's something I never wanted to happen to her. Do you understand?" He inquired.

"Of course I understand!" Claire groaned. "She's my best friend! But you need to think with your own head, Mike. If you were to protect her and guard her; you might have to go against her command to make sure she won't get hurt in the first place!" Standing up, Mike averted his gaze to the floor. "Look, I'm all for supporting Julie; no matter how crazy she can be sometimes. And as super stubborn as she is, it's one of the many reasons why we can all come to love her! She is awesome in what she does! Whether you remember it or not, you were crazy protective over all the Burners, once upon a time. Sure you guys had your ups and downs, but that's like up here in Deluxe! But Motorcity had a spark! I could see it in your eyes!" Claire sighed heavily. "And to be honest, I wasn't a fan of that sparkle in your eyes when you had a gutsy idea; but Julie was. You had trust in her and she had trust in you! It might not be my place to say, Mike, but Julie was better off when you weren't on Kane's side. She was a lot happier when you were a Burner, and not some lackey. I'm going to bed. Take those words how you want." Turning around, Claire tucked herself under the sheets, listening to Mike's retreating footsteps as he left her in peace.

The door slid to a close and Mike walked over to the sofa he'd been assigned to, sitting down stiffly he let out a sigh. "You OK, big-boy?" A soft voice cooed. Looking over his shoulder he saw a friendly middle-aged woman holding out a mug towards him with one hand and a blanket with the other.

"I've been better, thank you, ma'am." He spoke calmly completing the gesture by taking the items.

"You sure don't look it. Is everything really ok?" The motherly tone hung in her words as she gazed down at the brunette soldier.

"I don't know, but I'm just following orders."

"And is that a bad thing?"

"I think following orders from some-one else who I'm supposed to be looking-out for, is going to get me into more trouble then I could possibly imagine. And it might risk demotion to the lowest level, or just plain thrown in prison." Mike heaved, "What is this?" he inquired, looking at the cup then at the woman.

"Rosemary tea, Claire said it was your favourite." She smiled. "Well I'll let you get some rest, you look exhausted." Walking away she flicked her fingers against the main switch, leaving only the lamp beside Mike to illuminate the room. Sighing, Mike blew gently against the boiling liquid before taking a sip.

The night passed more slowly then others he could remember, maybe it was the fact that he was lying awake instead of sleeping. But all his mind was doing was wondering about Julie and her welfare, she'd just left; sure it looked like she knew what she was doing, but why wasn't he allowed to go with her? Claire was the obvious answer, and most possibly a cover-up. But at the same time, it was an honest voice and heart speaking.

It was even more obvious that Claire knew something that Mike didn't, but didn't want to tell him. Was she giving him hints to his past? That one year or so, when he was driving that loud, obnoxious, beautifully crafted and designed machine; that gave him a feeling of freedom?

A sudden knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. A light on the wall disturbed the darkness as a small voice murmured, "Who could that be at this hour?" turning over gently Mike rolled off the sofa, quieter than a mouse, he would of succeeded in startling a ninja. Pulling on his mandatory boots, he fastened them silently as he crept through the shadows of the main room. "Hello, can I help you- Oh my!" The voice was frightful as the woman gasped.

"We're here for your daughter, ma'am, under the authority of Abraham Kane." A masked voice spoke, the woman let out a squeak as she was pushed aside gently and a handful of soldiers entered, leaving a darkly dressed young man following in their wake.

"Search the rooms, all of them!" The voice instructed sounded all too familiar. Rolling out from his hiding spot, Mike stood in front of the available bedroom doors.

"Red." He spoke venomously as he hissed his name, "Always a displeasure."

"Can it, Chilton. We've orders – and as much as I'd like to end you here and now, Kane still has use for you."

"Well, can't say that's delightful to hear."

"Why are you even here, Mike?" Red inquired as he stepped forward.

"You've got your orders, I've got mine."

"Too bad, you let your assignment get away. All of Deluxe knows of your failure! You were assigned to babysit one girl and you messed that up!"

"Like you did such a fine job of looking after her yourself!" Mike retorted as he took a stance, gripping his fist sharply.

"What's going on out here?" Claire mumbled rubbing her eyes before gasping loudly.

"Um... nothing..." Mike spoke calmly. "Just Kane sending soldiers to capture you and possibly take you to prison."

"What?!"" Claire squeaked loudly. "What for?!"

"No, no, no. You've got it **_all_** wrong, Mike." Red cooed. "She's not going to prison, we're just here to escort her to Kane – we all know how troublesome those pesky Burners can be, always doing stuff they're not supposed to. Coming into Deluxe and wrecking everything." Even through the helmet, Mike could feel the smirk behind the mask. "However, we were also told to put you under custody. So if you two will please just follow me, this doesn't have to be nasty."

"What will happen to my daughter?!" The woman spoke up, almost weeping.

"She's in good hands, I assure you. Kane only wants to see her for five minutes, but he's a bit tied up at work, so he asked us to escort her there. She'll be back before nightfall tomorrow. I give you the word of Kane." Red spoke, standing straight with one hand over his heart and the other upright in midair facing her.

"Mike?" Claire whispered. "What do we do?"

"Well if they're taking you to Kane, you're fine. Kane's sworn not to hurt his fellow Deluxians. I, however, am being arrested... another thing to add to my overly full plate." Mike groaned as he stood up straight. "I stay with her until she's returned home." Mike spoke loudly, making sure to be heard.

"You can stay with her until you get to Kane, after that he'll decide what he wants done with you." Red retorted as calmly as possible. "Goodnight ma'am." He nodded to the woman before exiting, two troops following the other four waiting for Mike and Claire.

Walking cautiously up to her mother, Claire gave her a massive hug before kissing her cheek. "I'll be fine as long as I'm with Mike. I'll be back before you know it!"

"I know, sweetie; I'll see you tomorrow." The woman smiled, her eyes glistening with tears as she kissed her daughters hands.

"I promise, nothing bad will happen to her ma'am." Mike spoke up from behind Claire, who moved to the door.

"I know, just please; keep her safe."

"That's my current assignment ma'am." Mike nodded before following Claire, the four soldiers left, each giving a respective nod to the mother before leaving. Standing in the hall, she watched as they walked into the elevator before blowing her daughter a kiss, and watching as she sent one back. Closing the door, the woman walked to the sofa with a sigh, surprised to see the only thing Mike had touch was the drink, everything else was as how she'd given it to him. Picking up the mug and sheet she walked through to the other room with a heavy heart.

"So... am I allowed to know 'why' Kane wants to see me?" Claire inquired.

"We were only told to bring you to him, nothing more nothing less."

"Nothing about safety either..." Mike mumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"Not my concern." Red groaned.

"Touch her in any way neither me or her likes and I'll break your arm." Mike growled, glaring at Red.

"You're too soft for that Chilton." Red chuckled.

"It's impressive how people can act under pressure." Looking forward with a scowl Mike crept his hand around Claire's waist, gently pulling her closer. To which she complied without a word or hesitation.

**_KaneCo Tower_**

**_Kane's Office_**

"Mr Kane, they're here!" Tooley spoke with a yawn, giving a small salute as he swayed.

"Finally." He sighed as he stood from his desk, walking around it, his restless eyes locked on the door.

Opening swiftly, Red entered boldly and powerfully, with Kane's men following and mixed in with the flock was a brunette boy and dark haired young woman. "Claire, I'm sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances." Kane smiled as politely as possible.

"It's quite alright, Mr Kane; especially for all that you do for the city, this is the least I could do for you." Claire smiled nervously.

"You're such a good girl, Claire." Kane smiled, waving off the guards, allowing Mike to drop his hand. "You wouldn't mind doing me a favour, would you? You see I can't find Julie and Mr Chilton here was supposed to be keeping an eye on her, and seeing as how he's with you has put me in a bit of an uneasy predicament." Claire smile turned awkwardly, looking around the room before fumbling with her fingers.

"Um, so... what can I do for you Mr Kane?"

"I've been blocked from calling, Julie; and I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to call her for me. You see we've had a little dispute and I'm very concerned, so if you don't mind." He gestured towards her before she understood what he meant.

"Oh, um, well, huh, there-there's a slight, tincy-wincy problem with that... you see, Julie isn't talking to me either..." Claire shrugged slightly her awkward smiled growing into a frown as she raised her shoulders, as if she were a turtle shrinking into its shell.

"Could you just... _try_?" He inquired his left eyes twitching.

"Of course." She squeaked before tapping at a monitor before her.

**_Motorcity_**

**_Julie's Room_**

Yawning loudly, Julie stretched before answering in a groggy manner. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jules, um just checking in on you... I'm with your dad... and Mike in KaneCo tower... Um, just wanting to drop you a line, you know seeing if you were alright."

"Fine..." Julie yawned, "Is there a problem, or something?" she inquired as she sat up, scratching the back of her neck.

"No, no, just **_your dad_** is concerned as to where you are and if you're ok and all that. You know the whole parenting thing."

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Great, so, uh, this was for your dad's behalf – and I think he wants you to unblock his calls..." Claire tipped her head to the side.

"Any chance I can do it in the morning?" She sighed, "It's ...3 ...in the morning. Yeah ...I'll do it later."

"Well at least you're getting you're beauty sleep." Mike spoke up from the background. Causing Julie to squeak and wrap the covers over her chest.

"Claire, am I on loudspeaker?!" Julie blushed.

"Well, I said this was on your dad's behalf!" Claire heaved, shifting her weight onto one foot. Groaning Julie feel back into her bed. "He just wants to know if you're alright!"

"Of course I'm alright! And you can tell him, I'm not a little girl anymore! I don't need some-one over my shoulder telling me how to tie my shoe!"

"So does that mean Mike Chilton is dismissed?" Another voice spoke up from off screen.

"Would you-! ARGH!" Julie growled before turning her head into the pillow, and she murmured into it before her shoulders dropped.

"Julie," Her father's voice spoke fiercely once more. "If you don't return to Deluxe and take on responsibilities; then I'll treat you exactly as you act. A stubborn child. Which means you do nothing with out my supervision and permission, **_and_** I'll forbid you from ever seeing Claire again." Shooting up from her bed, she furrowed her brow.

"You wouldn't **_dare_**." Julie hissed darkly.

"You've one hour Julie. Be at KaneCo Tower, or this will be the last time you see Claire and have your freedom." Closing the monitor before she could retort Julie screamed violently.

"YOU STUPID JERK!" Collapsing into her bed, Julie's chest heaved up and down before all the boys and R.O.T.H entered the room, all clearly on high-alert, and in their jammies.

"Julie, you ok?" Dutch inquired before watching her throw off her blanket.

"Perfectly fine. Just a little set-back in Deluxe." She growled as the five relaxed.

"What's up with Deluxe?" Chuck asked, tipping his head slightly.

"Just Kane." Julie hissed. "Being his typical pain-in-the-neck self, as usual. No rest for the wicked so it seems." Julie heaved before blushing as she darted her eyes down to see she was dressed only in a chemise. It was only when she realised what she was wearing did the cold begin to wrap around her legs. "Um... you guys can leave now." Julie spoke almost robotically as she refused to look at the door, and instead scan the room with her eyes for her pants.

"Why, what's the matter; are you hiding something?" Texas inquired.

"No, no. It's just that all of you just, you know... burst into a girls' room, without knocking or anything..."

"Yeah, so?" Texas spoke again, causing Julie to blush; thankfully the three other males shared their epiphany before dragging Texas' out of the room.

"Sorry 'bout that Julie!" Dutch called as he shut the door.

"It's understandable!" Julie called back, finally pulling her pants on as she began to mutter under her breath.

**_Detroit Deluxe_**

**_Dock Chargers_**

"Thanks for the lift Dutch." Julie sighed as she jumped out from the backseat.

"Hey, don't mention it; at least this way we can modify 9 Lives for you, and you've no trace of having a car – whilst knowing he's in safe hands." He beamed.

"Goodnight Dutch, thanks again!" She called as she ran out of the tunnel and climbed out of the charging station and headed towards KaneCo Tower, breathing as steadily as possible as she pushed herself to go faster. She'd made Dutch drive slow so he wouldn't disturb the Motor-citizens, but she'd lost valuable time.

"I'm here." Julie panted as she nearly stumbled through the door, Tooley instantly catching her and helped her up. She held onto him as she gripped her chest.

"Wow, Mr Kane; she made just in time!" Tooley laughed with his usual goofy tone.

"Yes, yes she did Tooley." Kane responded. "Looks like you can handle tough decisions." He smirked raising a brow.

"I did this for Claire." Julie huffed before standing up straight. "Where is she?"

"Easy, Julie-Bear, easy. She's fine and in safe hands."

"Who's hands? And where's Mike?" She panted, sweat rolling down her brow.

"Getting to the point as directly as possible, I like the intensity." He grinned. "Claire is with Mike; the two of them under the watch of some-one who I know won't go behind my back." Julie looked around the room, her breathing intakes sharp and fast.

"Red..." Julie exhaled, her chest aching and her legs were going limp.

"Exactly."

"Why?"

"Tough decisions Julie, we'll call this practice." Julie looked at her father suspiciously. Snapping his fingers a monitor appeared by Julie, revealing both Mike and Claire in two different detention cells, and from the looks of things; they were at each others throats. "First of all, I want to know where you were."

"I was scouting out around Motorcity; looking for openings... weak points. Anything that could give me leverage." Julie watched as Kane raised both eyebrows.

"Really?" He inquired, sounding genuinely shocked.

"Yeah... less then a week until I have to attack it... I thought I should have a better perspective and go down and see it instead of staying up here... looking at blueprints all night and day. Can some-one get me a glass of water?" She inquired rubbing her throat. Almost immediately Tooley ran off then ran back before giving Julie a small plastic cup of water. Gulping it down in seconds, Julie drew in some calming breaths before looking at the monitor.

"Alright then." Kane spoke, catching his daughters' attention. "Now how about you show me how grown up you can really be?" He inquired before pacing around her like a vulture.

"Why can't I just go without a helmet?!" Julie argued once more.

"Because if anything goes wrong I don't want you getting hurt!" Kane snapped back. "Julie..." He sighed, placing his fingers on the bridge of his nose before putting both of his hands on her shoulders. "I don't want to lose you, like I lost your mother. I want to protect you, I know you're a big girl and you can take care of yourself, but these are the things that a father worries about." He sighed, "Think about it. If the ship goes down in flames – goodness forbid! And you don't have a helmet, but instead long hair – what would happen? You run the chances of your hair catching fire and nothing but hot debris to put out the flame? And what about sparks, what if it goes in your face or neck? I think about these things; why else would I make the safety suits in the first place? It's all for you to be safe." He sighed as he hugged her. "I made the hard decision to ask you to cut your hair. Just think it over once more? What would your mother think if I let our baby girl go out there without the necessary precautions that are mandatory to everyone else?"

"I understand..." Julie sighed as she hugged back. Her heart ached, finally she had her father back, a one that wasn't a monster. One that was genuinely looking out for her. But at the same time he still wanted to destroy Motorcity, and that was the end of it. There was no persuading him at all on the topic. But for now – she was taking her life one challenge at a time.

"So what about Claire and Mike?"

"Chilton will still escort you and stay by you on the battlefield, but for compensation for you two to keep your relationship strictly professional, Claire will remain here." Kane responded nonchalantly.

"What'll happen to her?" Julie inquired, her brow lowering.

"A tough decision. You can only have one or the other." Instantly Julie ripped herself from the tender embrace, fury in her eyes.

"EXCUSE ME?!" She hissed. "You're putting my best friend's life on the line just so I don't flirt like every other teenaged girl?!"

"Flirt all you want, just not with Chilton!" Kane retorted. "He's bad news!" Julie glared at her father before she caught two guards on either side of her. "Gentlemen; take her to the hair salon, she still needs her suit tailored." Kane spoke dully as he locked gazes with his daughter who glared at him hatefully. One guard placed a hand on her shoulder, instantly she shrugged it off before turning around and stormed from the room, the guards marching quickly to catch up.

Morning hadn't came soon enough for the female Burner as she stared hatefully at her reflection, what she hated more was the fact that a reminder of when she and Foxy had raced, regardless of the bolt of electricity chasing them – the two of them had long hair; and they both managed to fit their hair into their helmets, and they raced.

Scowling down distastefully at the black object Julie took the item in her hands staring at it. Gripping it in her hand she watched as the tailors retook her measurements. She'd been up since she'd came back choosing fabrics and she'd attacked the stylist when he insulted her long hair. It didn't end well, she ended up being pried off of him and strapped down onto the seat while he was rushed into A&E. It was safe to say he didn't consider himself as fabulous as before.

They'd finally found another hairdresser, but she was just as distasteful and insulting. It was amazing at how protective of her hair Julie really was. But that stylist ended up in A&E as well. Maybe it was the rude awakening that added to the fuel of hate when they insulted something so valuable to her heart. The next three stylists didn't end up like the others, because they had been warned and made even worse comments.

Julie sat aggravated in the chair clenching and unclenching her fists, breathing heavily.

"Now where is my little kitty?" A soothing voice spoke, causing Julie to perk up. "There she is, and look how big you are!" He spoke playfully. "My, my, my; that's a lot of hair for one young woman, isn't it?" He inquired as he petted her head. "And how've you been Julie?"

"I've been better." She sighed.

"I know, I was devastated when I got the call, especially at this time in the morning." He smirked, "Unfortunately; I've been told it's more than nipping at the dead-ends today..." A sighed escaped his lips as he stroked along her hair. "But you know what that means?"

"That I won't be Rapunzel any more?"

"Goodness no, child. Even Rapunzel had to have her hair cut! It was only when she got out of the tower because she didn't want to make her hair uneven." The old man giggled, causing Julie to smile. "Typical of those young stylist ruining everything though. They don't even know how to make conversation let alone hold a pair of these babies!" He smiled repeated opening and shutting the scissors sharply, causing Julie to laugh. It was something to ease her pain, so she went along with it all. Thankfully it didn't take long, but it wasn't any less painless. But he was a good man and scooped up every one of her long strands, placing them into a small plastic back.

Standing now, Julie blew the small strand from her face and held out her arms as she embraced the old man. "Thank you..." Julie whispered.

"As cruel as this may sound, I'm glad I wasn't the first one to start cutting your hair. Both on a respective and irresponsible level. Those idiots needed to be taught a lesson, and thankfully you did just that." He grinned before patting her on the back.

Julie blinked away the tears in her eyes, looking in the mirror she stood in front of. Finally they had finished with her measurements and informed her that she had other priorities to work on, such as the armada's fleet. She left with a sigh, her father had entered and asked questions within the last half hour; when she ignored him, he only stood and watched as she left him with the tailors.

"Julie." He called to the near empty hallway. No response as she brushed him off once more, not even sparing a breath to acknowledge him. Instead she made her way to the training rooms, a preferably empty one. It had taken a bit of time, but she'd finally found one. Entering she made her way to the punching bag, evening her breath momentarily; she let out her pent up frustration on the leather clad object. "Julie." He spoke more firmly.

"What?!" She hissed bitterly towards him, continuing to punch the strung up bag as naturally as breathing.

"Don't you dare take that tone of voice with me young lady!" He retorted.

"Why shouldn't I?! I understand using leverage, that's child's play!" Julie growled. "But what you're doing to your own daughter?! Restricting her choices!" Her fist contacted heavily with the equipment once more, only more powerfully. "Abducting her best friend!" A thud echoed through the room. "Making her destroy a city that hasn't done anything to you?!" Her voice grew more and more, her emphasis in her fists complying to her voice.

"We've already been through this!"

"Oh yeah, because you trying to keep me safe really translate to; let's see if the Burners can blow her up!" Moving away from the punching bag Julie glared towards her father. "THIS ISN'T MY WAR!" Storming past him with heavy breaths she swung around the corner heading towards the military base.

Kane had arrived shortly after Julie had made her way through, already he could see her communicating with the workers. "What's her status?" He inquired to a man in a lab coat.

"She's been personally looking over her carrier and is instant on weapons to be added. And workers are either finding her to be stressed out in her current situation, or too eager."

"Is that all?"

"No, she's also demanded that we install trackers and a remote override on the armada's battle ships and anything else we manufacture. She has also put in the claim to remove the KMG – for safety purposes." The tall blonde man reported calmly.

"Anything else."

"Not as of yet, sir."

"Keep me posted if she's making any more updates."

"Of course sir." The man said as Kane walked off. Julie watched her father leave from her ground view, his low heeled shoes tapping at the metal catwalk above.

Turning her attention back to the war pods, she began to walk through the aisles. "And these are all the completed pods?" She inquired as calmly as she could, a scowl remaining over her features.

"Yes, ma'am." A short brunette man responded as he adjusted his glasses.

"I want a copy of every document you have on each manufactured machine you've created, and any extra's Kane may have put aside. Everything is vital in this attack and there is no room for error or miscalculations. I want to know everything that everything is made of. Does it have a weak point that's needs to be guarded? How many men – if any – will be in per pod? Which pod serves what purpose? Do you understand?" Julie inquired firmly.

"Absolutely ma'am." He nodded, and watched as Julie walked off down the aisle, glaring at every machine she passed.

Her stomach was turning and twisting, there was only 5 days left until she attacked her beloved home, and put every-one and thing she ever cared about in danger. She had five days to figure out how to she was going to save it without her father noticing.

Exiting the room, she continued through the halls – although unfamiliar to her eyes, she walked along the corridors, spying into every room possible. "This is a restricted area." A masked voice murmured displeasingly.

"Shouldn't you be guarding the detention cells?" Julie inquired as she stopped in her tracks, not wanting to turn around.

"I have a flexible schedule..." Rolling her eyes she began to move forward; only to feel something catch her arm. "That area is off limits to civilians."

Finally turning around to look unamused at the masked man, Julie blew a strand from her face. "Red, is it?" She inquired with a slight huff. "Look; I've only a matter of a few short days until I go down and turn Motorcity to ashes, under the authority of Kane. **_Everything_** in this building is now under my jurisdiction. Do I make myself clear?"

"Like glass..." He murmured distastefully.

"Then kindly remove your hand from my person. If I am to be successful in my mission, I don't need some incompetent fool who can't even handle Mike Chilton to get in my way." Julie spoke sternly.

"You impudent little-!"

"RED!" A voice called from behind. Standing firmly the two recognised the voice – none other then Abraham Kane. "Aren't you supposed to be at your assigned post?" He inquired cruelly, scowling down at the young man.

"Yes... sir." He groaned before shuffling past Julie, the two staring at each other until he turned a corner.

"Why do you keep that creep around?" Julie asked bluntly with a scowl, only to hear her father laugh.

"You still have a lot to learn, but you're catching on quick, kid." He grinned sadistically.

"What are you going on about?"

"You knew exactly how to push his buttons, you wanted to be above him in your little tiff; didn't you?"

"I'm not in the mood for games or distractions. I just want the rest of the week gone already." Julie huffed before walking past her father, a scowl still clean on her face.


End file.
